A hero? who ever said I was
by Nick Tanico
Summary: A hero is a hero but without a villain their is no hero so he was expected to be the hero but Instead he wasn't while They all look up and shouted "save us" and he look back and whisper "No" as their fate fate didn't concern him. for if you do not stand?, How can you wallk, and if can't walk how can you run, if you really on a hero Naruto x Fem Kyuubi x Harem and possible incent
1. Chapter 1

Human's talking-"Hi"

Human thinking-'Hi'

Techniques-_Rasengan_

Non-human talking-**Hi**

Non-human thinking-**_Hi_**

Disclaimer-I do not own anything aside from my concept and idea

Chapter 1

His breath was steady; sweat was flowing down his blood streak face as he was trying to hide from pursuer. 'Damn where is he, he stalking me I need to escape' he stuck out his head ever so carefully to try to see if _He_ was still here and to find an exit.

Seeing that _He_ was now where to be seen he bolted to a nearby door that he was able to spot, only to be stop by a kunai through the gut. He drop to his knees as the life flees from his body he gazes up to the hunter who killed him.

The men stood at least 5ft tall, athletically build, blond sun-kiss hair, three whisker marks on each side of his face, sky-blue slit eyes, wearing a long close collar black cloak, black pants, black combat boots, on his left side was a silver wooden sword use to practice in katana sword training.

He slowly lose conscious but mutter enough to ask who he was "who…are…you" the men only unsheathe his sword then with one quick slash he cut open his throat. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he introduces himself to the men who held on long enough to hear his name until darkness came for him.

Naruto sheathed his blade then took out a body storage scroll and place the body of his prey. After he store his body inside the seal Naruto walk towards the nearest bounty house for an A-rank kill bounty 'if he was even consider an A-rank' he thought to himself as he found the hunt was not of what he expected of someone who was consider an A-rank shinobi 'oh well a target is a target' he mentally concluded.

Naruto walk in the bounty house to turn in the body if the suppose A-rank shinobi when an old-men greeted him "ahh Fox-san turning in another bounty I see" Naruto simply nodded and took out the storage seal where he kept the body. Then he toss the scroll to the old men who unseal the body for inspection "well another job well done Fox-san here is your reword for the bounty 1-million" the old men said then handed him a scroll where the money was kept.

Naruto use his sensor ability to scan the scroll to check if everything was in order, seeing that there was no fault Naruto simply thank the old men and left but not after looking at one particular bounty an S-rank bounty a men who Naruto knew from his old village Orochimaru.

Flashback six years ago

A ten year old Naruto was recovering from a sever beat down by another mob 'it's been six years now and nothing has change, the people here still beats me even though I really don't know why they do or why do they call me a demon' he though sadly as he fell asleep.

Since he was thrown out of the orphanage when he was four Naruto learn how to survive on his own; such as eating out in garbage or scavenging for leftover food, learning how to read facial and emotion expression so is to know if the person is tricking him into another corner like what happen when he was five, stealth among other things.

It wasn't the perfect life, it was hell, and how long can he keep fighting when nothing even changes when everyone hates you? For reason you don't know? Was there even someone who would help him? The answer came to be what other people saw him as.

Inside Naruto's mind

Naruto was woken by a beautiful voice "**wake up kit it's time to wake up I've been waiting to meet you ever since I was seal up inside you"** said the voice. Naruto stir a bit then open his eye only to see large red slit eyes, orange fur with nine-tails. Now normally people or in this case a child would be scared but for Naruto horrors like this means nothing to what he experiences "you must be the Kyuubi No Yoko" Naruto said in mundane voice.

The Kyuubi smirk at the young human most people would tremble at the site on one Biju, but Naruto didn't even flinch, but the Kyuubi remember what the boy went through all because of the _men_ **"yes I am but you may call me Kuruma kit. I see that you do not fear me but given what I saw from your memories of being seal inside you speaks volume of experience"** the nine-tails said.

Naruto simply shrug it off "so any reason why you were seal hear in the first place or a better question is why did you attack Konoha which cause you to be seal inside me" he simply ask with a calm expression on his face.

The Kyuubi raise an eye brow at this **"very well then I shall tell you young kit you see I was walking back to my den when I felt a familiar presence that I thought had died but when I turn around to find said presence I was caught in a genjutsu that made me go into my feral state I didn't know what happen next but when I woke up I was seal inside you"** the Kyuubi explain.

Naruto nodded in understanding it seems the Kyuubi was control. But from what he can remember reading about Konoha history only one men did that and he was long dead unless it was someone ells but the question is who? "Well Kuruma-san it seems we have a common enemy I purpose a deal between us if you are interested" he ask.

Kuruma yet again raise an eye brow at this **"what deal do you have in-mind kit"** Kuruma responded "well its simple I'll allow you to access my senses and change this place to something more livable in exchange you help me get strong so we can find this person then kill him" Naruto said.

Kuruma took a moment to ponder on Naruto's deal in all truth it made sense; as long as the person is out there was a chance of being control again and being able to feel again wasn't so bad, and training Naruto to kill that person will be in essence owns revenge. **"Very well kit I will train you pull half of the seal and we can get started but first allow me to change to something more suitable" **Kuruma said.

The Kyuubi morph into a very beautiful women she had long flowing orange hair matching her fur, she still had her fox ears along with her nine flowing tails, large C-cup breast, a beautiful firm figure that really show how curvy she was.

Naruto was mouth gaping at how beautiful Kuruma look and Kuruma seeing this just smirk at how Naruto look beyond his normal calm face **"I take your reaction as a compliment Na-ru-to-kun"** she said in a low seductive voice while making a sexy pose. Naruto didn't say anything but just nodded "ahh well…it's…just…wow" was all he said.

Kuruma giggle a bit snapping her fingers she now wore a red kimono with white flowers that shown of her curves perfectly. **"As funny as your reaction is Naruto-kun at staring at me you have to do your part of the deal"** she said snapping Naruto out if his daze. "Yes your right I'll get on it now."

Naruto peal of half of the seal then close his eyes imagining the forest with a small house, green fields, a lake with a waterfalls, and wild life. When Naruto open his eyes he saw what he make but just before he could bask he was in a death hug by Kuruma who enjoy the site. **"It's beautiful Naruto-kun simple but beautiful right Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun"** she let go of her death hug on the poor boy who look blue with a shade of red. "Air how I miss your bliss" he said while inhaling.

Kuruma giggle a bit **"sorry about that Naruto-kun I didn't know my own strength hehe"** she said innocently. Naruto simply wave it off saying it was alright **"well you held your end of the deal I guess I will as well now it will be long and difficult but at the end of it you'll be the new Kami no shinobi I promise you that so let's being the torture shall we"** she said while grinning like a mad woman.

Flashback ends.

Naruto chuckle a bit at that memory true to her word he became strong enough to leave that place and become an S-rank hunter **"hmm what is it Naru-kun you seem to be in a daze and I'm not causing it"** Kuruma said while pouting which Naruto would find cute if he could see her 'no I'm just remembering something now let's head get this other bounty Zabuza Momochi last seen in the wave country' he said.

Naruto channeling his wind element to his feet he bent down a bit then flown upward into the sky, then he push a little more of his wind element along with his chakra and flew through the clouds basically if anyone could see him he was flying through the air.

Naruto learn how to fly from a chakra exercise. By channeling his wind element into his feet downward he found he can walk in the air, he just took it a step further by manipulating the air around him he made an air field around him to make him light so flight was possible and sturdy so he can glide in the air.

By pushing his wind element further and adding more of his chakra he was able to fly, the trick was figuring out how to balance both at the same time, it took time, patience, practice, and a lot of shadow clone. But in the end he was able to accomplish flying.

He was extremely happy that he was able to fly but none more than Kuruma since she was proud of him which was evidence when he was caught in another death hug by said woman who was his mate.

Yes trough out the years Naruto and Kurumi bonded from student to teacher, mother to son, too mates it was on the fifth year Naruto muster enough courage to admit his feeling to her. At first Kuruma cried which Naruto thought he did something wrong but all of that was blown away by her soft yet firm lips.

Back with Naruto who was feeling relax and why shouldn't he be when he is feeling the wind in his face, the sun just shining off his sun-kiss blond hair, in this moments where he truly felt happy aside spending time with his mate.

But it was sorely interrupted by shout at a nearby lake he look to see his target Zabuza currently engaging against another A-rank shinobi 'so Kakashi of the Sharingan two for the price of one it seems' Naruto glided down to a nearby tree and hid his presence seeing how the battle would turn out.

The battle wasn't what Naruto expected Kakashi was easily fooled by a simple bunshin, and then got caught in a water prison. Naruto put his attention on the squad Kakashi brought. The first was a black hair kid with a fan insignia on his back shirt he could just tell this boy was arrogant but no real talent to back it up, the second was a pink hair girl now from what he could tell she has no talent from what her aura gave off so he came into a conclusion a fan girl, the last was a pale kid with an emotionless face among the three of them the pale kid was strongest among them.

Seeing the battle was already lost and with Zabuza being relax Naruto took this opportunity to strike, putting his hood on so not to be recognize by the leaf shinobi, Naruto gather his wind element trough out his body and slowly vanishing into thin air.

Zabuza was smirking how easy he got the drop on Kakashi Hatake figures he got rusty or he just overestimated his Sharingan eye ability over relaying on its ability to read an opponent's movement not taking into account that a trap was pre-set 'oh well make the job more easier with him gone' he thought to himself.

Zabuza look at the water clone he made that was currently engaging Kakashi's genin team pathetic was all he could sum up the Uchiha kid earlier on proclaim to be the strongest but as far he could see he was very weak compare to the pale kid who was holding back for some reason. "well Kakashi I guess this is where it ends for you and your team so far-well" he said as he raise he blade about to cleave Kakashi in half only to be deflected by a sword and nearly cut to the neck with kunai from out of nowhere.

Zabuza had no choice but to let go of the water prison he was holding Kakashi to doge the incoming kunai. "Zabuza Momochi A-rank shinobi part of the seven swords men of Kiri, wanted for an assassination attempt against Yugura" the unknown person said.

Kakashi seeing his opportunity to escape regroup with himself "thanks for the save stranger" he said then out of nowhere the person who save him suddenly brought his sword towards him. Kakashi had only seconds to doge the incoming attack. "Kakashi Hatake or Kakashi of the Sharingan, A-rank shinobi, don't thank me I didn't plan on saving you, your where only in the way, I was planning to kill you since you have a large bounty on your head same with Zabuza" he said.

Naruto made a one-hand seal "let's get started shall we _Wind Release-airless field_" he declared suddenly the air around them became hard to breath as they finding a hard time to suck in air but the men who made this technique wasn't even flinching. Naruto seeing his jutsu effect decided to attack both men by making a sealess shadow clone.

Seeing the clone attacking them both men try to fight back only to be pushing back by the clone while the original was just standing in the middle observing them.

Kakashi was having a hard time dealing with the clone surprisingly even with the Sharingan the clone's movements where quick, decisive that left no room for a counter, one minute the clone is using his fist but the second Kakashi switches to block or defend then the clone would kick him trough the stomach.

Zabuza on the other hand was having it more tuff since he couldn't effectively use his sword, he opted to use his water clone only to be dispel by lack of air, so he switch to his kunai into either blocking or countering but it was also to no avail since the clone left no room for such.

Bothe men were thinking in the same lines 'his observing me, first he use his technique to make breathing difficult to slowly weaken me, then he sends his clone to further weaken me at the same time he could observe me.' Both men eye one another as if making a temporary truce. 'So his thinking of the same thing is' they thought.

Both men waited one attack from the clone then seeing their opportunity they push their chakra to their feet to charge at the original.

Naruto saw both men charge at him, making a quick one-hand seal he use another technique _Water Release-twin water dragon attack_ as Naruto finish his technique two water dragon shoot upward as the two men came close to him effectively damaging them.

Naruto then leap into the air and deliver a round house kick to both men sending them fly. Kakashi landed near his team, as Zabuza landed in a nearby tree line. Seeing his opportunity Naruto charge at Zabuza intending to cut off his head only to be stop when a senbo hit him in the neck, and a hunter ninja from what he could smell a female "I thank you for weakening him enough for me to deliver the killing blow" the hunter ninja spoke.

Naruto sheathed his blade then gaze at the shinobi "I know you're not a hunter ninja so cut the theatrics, just tell Zabuza I'll give him one-week to recover to full strength, so we can fight till I take his head" he said just before the hunter nin escape.

Naruto then walk towards the Konoha shinobi preparing to fight. But Kakashi knew they were not going to last "the same goes for you Kakashi I'll give you one-week to recover then I'll find you and kill you as well" he said in an emotionless tone.

But before he could walk away an old men who was with the Konoha shinobi spoke "wait please I know I don't have to ask but can you not target him, since him along with his team agreed to help me even when I lied about the mission being only a low C-rank. You see a tyrant name Gato is currently making the lives of my country a living hell and the bridge I'll finish would help stop" but just before the old men could finish Naruto threw a kunai near his feet effectively shutting him up.

Naruto turn around eyeing the old men "save your breath as I do not care about your fate or the fate of your country as it does not concern me, the only thing that concerns me is the bounty on his head nothing more nothing less" he said in an emotionless tone then turn around walking away but not before giving one last words to the old men "and what make you think the bridge you build would make any difference, even if you somehow manage to finish it this Gato person would only destroy it, face it if your country doesn't stand up to him they will never be free" with that he vanish into the mist leaving a distraught men behind along with a scared genin.

It was a quiet evening; the wind was slowly blowing through the tree lines, as Naruto was roasting a big he caught, he was currently in deep though as to make his next move.

First was Kakashi he assume he would call for back up; an anbu team or another genin team he wasn't hundred percent sure 'hmm I'll send some shadow clone to spry on them I could just ask around about the old men since they are on a escort and protection details.'

Next was Zabuza he didn't know where he was but he was sure to target the old men. He figure this Gato person must have hired him to kill the old men as to prevent him into finishing the bridge 'the only way I will find more information on Zabuza is to look into Gato heh it seems that old men gave me enough information to go on' he muse on the last part.

After eating Naruto made place a genjutsu seal that would effective make a one-way mirror from the other side whoever comes by doesn't see but forest and on the other Naruto could see anyone coming near him or in this case his shadow clone.

Lemon warning all minor skip to the last part.

Naruto woke up inside Kuruma's house, the scent of candles allure him towards her room, as Naruto step in he saw Kuruma in her see through night gown **"hello Naru-kun I was about to pull you in since I need your presence with me"** she said in an seductive alluring voice.

Naruto smirk as he took of his cloth leaving only his boxers. Kuruma lick her lips at the site of her mate **"my I've out done myself an eight pack abs, no to bulky just the right amount of muscle and balance, now come I need my snuggling toy" **she said surly.

Naruto bent down on the large bed, but before he could lay down Kuruma drag him with her tail bringing him close to her to kiss, their tongue clash for superiority trying to dominate the other as to set the pace of their lovemaking.

Ultimately Kuruma their tongue battle and was now setting the pace, she flip him over tailing a kiss down to his body towards his erecting. Stocking his member trough his boxer Kuruma could tell he was a good nine inch the same number of tails she had **"oh someone is a excited to see me right little Naru"** she said taking or rather ripping of his boxer then giving a slow lick like what you would do licking a popsicle. Her action cause Naruto to moan at the sensation she gave off "oh damn the feels good hime" he said while moaning.

The vixen smirk at her mates moan, she tease him yet again by only sucking the tip of his large helmet, this cause Naruto to groan in pleasure at the same time discontent, seeing this Kuruma went up to his right ear and whisper while slowly stocking his dick **"if you want me to g further say just say the word"** she said then lick the side of his ear further adding to the small pleasure he felt "please my vixen-hime suck my dick" he said.

After hearing her mate's plea she then bent down to his member that was almost ready to burst, she suck on it slowly establishing a pace, she slowly took his rod down her throat till she got all of him down. Naruto almost came but held on he wouldn't lose to her like this but his control wasn't going to last long as Kuruma use her firm twins on him while licking the tip of his dick **"you cum Naru-kun spray your hot spunk over my breast, face and body"** she said seductively.

That did it Naruto came all over her body while screaming her name out. She lick the cum that was near her left lip savoring the taste which just sent shivers down her spine and further her arouse.

Kuruma gather the rest of Naruto's white cum and drank it. The site would make Naruto hard if he wasn't still at how sexy she is, drinking down his cum. After drinking down his cum Kuruma flip over while motioning Naruto to pleasure her now.

Naruto kiss her passionately while his hand was kneading her breast roughly. She moan at his roughness she always love it when he was rough with her, Naruto trailed a kiss down her neck till her right breast giving a slight bite to her dark pink nipple while his right hand was fingering her sweet spot.

Kuruma moan in ecstasy at her mates continuing stimulation **"more Naru-kun pleasure me more…ahh…yes"** she moan beckoning him to go further.

Naruto smirk as he went down to her most sacred place and gave it a long lick around the entrance while his right finger was playing his her clit and his left hand was pinching her nipple, these cause her to howl in pleasure as she was close to her own orgasm **"I'm close Naru-kun more please more"** she said in her near orgasm daze.

But suddenly it stop this, cause her to groan at the lack f pleasure, but just before she could say a word Naruto suddenly piercer her inside reaching all the way to her cervix. She came hard as her juices coated his dick while gripping down his hard rod trying to milk him.

Naruto felt her warm nectar flowing out almost like a fountain and her pussy had a vice grip on his dick trying to obtain his white seeds. Not giving her time to rest he started pounding her causing her to moan even further.

After five minute he change position with her now she was on her fours as he continue to fuck her **"YES…AHH…YES MORE FUCK ME FUCK MORE"** she scream out in ecstasy as her pussy continue tightening around his dick.

Another five minute pass and they change position and now she was on top of him ridding him reveres-cow girl style bother lover moan out and both where feeling their respective orgasm.

Naruto then lifted her upward and Kuruma wrap her legs around him as to support herself, Naruto continue with pounding her and she was matching his speed. "Kuru-chan I'm close I'm about to cum" he said while fucking her tight walls **"me too Naru-kun let's come together"** she moan.

Five minute pass as both lover were on the brink. They both look into each of their as they came while shouting each other's name; Kuruma's hot warm juice, and Naruto's hot seeds mix together.

Kuruma could feel Naruto filling her womb while Naruto felt her warm juice washing over his dick while her pussy was squeezing him for all his worth. After a minute both lover fell on the bed.

Lemon ended.

Both lovers were panting while having a satisfied look on their face "that was one way to release stress" he said while panting out while his dick was still inside her **"true sex can be an effective way to relieve stress and I enjoy it immensely with my love" **she said affectionately.

Naruto smile a true smile that she was the only one to ever see "and I love spending this moments with you Kuru-him I can't wait to the day when I find that mask men then kill him so we could finally, truly be together" he said then gave her a passionate kiss.

After a minute they separate while staring into each other lovingly. But it was interrupted when Naruto felt a clone dispel alerting him that someone hostile was nearby. Naruto sigh to himself he was about to say sorry but Kuruma only silence him with a small kiss **"go see who interrupted our peaceful moment"** she said.

Naruto woke up slightly clearing his eyes, he felt a single chakra closing in but the chakra was familiar along with the scent 'so it's the hunter ninja who help Zabuza' he thought. Then drop the genjutsu and pretended to be asleep.

Haku was walking to find some healing herds for Zabuza so she could treat her wounds when she saw a handsome men sleeping, she went close to see who he was, upon close inspection she saw the sword that the men who fought her master yesterday 'should I take him out since he's after Zabuza' she thought now she may be a train killer but she never like the prospect of killing.

Naruto pretended to stir a bit which cause Haku to tense up thinking on her feet she spoke "hey wake up you'll catch a cold if you sleep out in the open" she said in a soft voice.

Naruto yawn a bit as to play the part "heh well I wouldn't worry since I don't get sick the names Naruto Uzumaki by the way and who should I call this lovely angel who befall upon me" he ask.

His compliment made her blush red since she wasn't use to it "my name is Haku" she said shyly. Naruto chuckle a bit he could tell this girl was train about a jonin by his estimation, but he could tell she wasn't a killer "Haku such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl such as yourself, so tell me Haku why are out here?" he ask.

"Well I'm out here to collect herbs for a sick friend of mine" she half lied which Naruto could tell "oh well then let me help you since I have knowledge about healing herbs" he said.

Haku nodded seeing no choice if she wanted to keep up in her appearance, they gather the necessary herbs a minute into it Haku decided to ask him something "I see you have a sword with you tell me Naruto-san are you a samurai" she ask.

Naruto just smiled a bit "in a way I am but in all truth I'm more of a hunter or a rounin someone who has no master, leader, or allegiance to any village someone who is free" he said while smiling

Haku nodded in understanding "but tell me Naruto-san do you have anyone precious you want to protect like people who you meet along the way of being a ronin" she ask.

Naruto nodded "yes actually there is the woman I love" he said with all affection seeing no harm since he felt no negative emotion from her but he could tell she went through something bad. But Naruto was in no business to ask.

Haku smiled at what he said "well you are strong you see Naruto-san I believe someone is truly strong when they have someone to protect" she said.

Naruto nodded at that Kuruma was the reason he was strong and she was the joy in her life. Naruto stood up about to leave but not before leaving with a few words "well Haku I had a good time and do tell Zabuza to recover quickly okay hunter-san" and with that he vanish leaving a shock Haku behind.

**-End**


	2. Chapter 2

Human's talking-"Hi"

Human thinking-'Hi'

Techniques-_Rasengan_

Non-human talking-**Hi**

Non-human thinking-**_Hi_**

**Notes-warning blood, gore, and torture in this chapter and for all thous Hinata fans, Kurenai fans, Shino, Kiba, etc minus Sakura and Sasuke fans as I'm sorry in advance but I will let the story explain for its self so try to get the meaning early on in that part of the chapter now to the story.**

Disclaimer-I do not own anything aside from my concept and idea

Chapter 2

The air was thick decadence, desperation, human waste, and mostly hopelessness. As Naruto was walking the streets of the wave village, he saw dead bodies on nearby alley ways, woman half naked, and children on the streets coughing as they haven't eaten in days or years.

But Naruto kept an emotional face as he was walking; his only concern was to find the location of the old bridge builder who was being escorted by the Konoha Nin, so he can see what Kakashi's condition as of late is.

His answer came by two men who was eyeing a black hair woman wearing a pink shirt with red collar and sleeves "hey is that the woman the boss wants us to find" one of them said to his companion. The other guy nodded "ya that the daughter of that bridge builder the boss says we should kidnap her so he could use her to stop the old men from finishing that bridge" his companion said.

Naruto watch as they went over and forcefully grab the woman by the arm then started pulling her. Seeing this Naruto acted but he henge himself as to not be recognize, he went over to the two men who blink for a second then all they saw was darkness.

The woman who saw everything it happen for a second one second she was about to be kidnap by this men the second is a men with black hair got behind the two men, then brought both hand at the back of their necks, and killed them. "Are you alright miss?" her savior ask.

She nodded "yes I'm fine thank you for saving me I'm Tsunami and who might you be?" The woman now identify as Tsunami ask. Naruto smile at her which cause her to blush a little "that's good I saw this two giving you trouble so I opted to make sure they don't bother you again I'm Arashi" Naruto said using a cover name.

She smiled back at him "well thank you for saving me Arashi-san, tell me are a traveler since I never seen you here before" she ask. Naruto nodded "yes I am I've been traveling for awhile and decided to stop here for a supply run and a place to rest, so far I haven't found a decent place" he said knowing she would ask him to stay.

And it work he saw that look in her eye "Well um Arashi-san I am more than happy to let you stay at my house, think of it as a way to repay you for helping me, it no trouble at all" Tsunami said.

Naruto nodded "if you say so lead the way Tsunami-san" he said gesturing her to guide him. A few minutes of walking they arrive at her house and Naruto felt Kakashi's chakra along with another four that he did not recognize. 'So Kakashi message for back up this should be mildly interesting' he thought.

Upon entering the house Naruto a black hair woman with ruby eyes, a boy wearing a high collar shirt, another boy with a white fur dog, and a girl with lavender hair with white eyes.

Tsunami saw her dad on the corner with the Konoha shinobi. "Hey dad I'm back and I brought a guest with me" she said happily "oh and who might you be sir" the old men ask.

Naruto went up to greet them "well I'm Arashi, Tsunami-san invited me over after I help her with two men who were giving her trouble" he said, which Tsunami nodded "yes he did, thous men were Gato's men I would have been kidnap if it wasn't for Arashi-san, so in repayment I offer him to stay here at our place until he get the supplies he needs to travel oh and that's my dad Tazuna" she said the last part referring to the old men.

Tazuna stood up with a smile on his face "well if you save my daughter then I am more than happy to let you stay as long as you need Arashi-san" the bridge builder said though he got the feeling he meet him somewhere but maybe it was from his travels or something.

Next was the ruby eye woman "yes thank you for saving our client's daughter my name is Kurenai Yuhi, this here is my students Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga" she introduce herself along with her students.

Naruto nodded "it is nice to meet you as well Kurenai-san, so tell me Tazuna-san why did you hire this four Konoha shinobi if you mind me asking" Naruto ask acting out his part. "Ah well its actually eight of them the first team I hired got a run in with a powerful ninja and their sensei got hurt so they called for backup, they should be back after they train, in the mean time why don't you make yourself comfortable Arashi-san" the drunk said.

Naruto nodded then went into the kitchen away from prying eyes especially the Hyuga girl as she could see trough his henge, not until he activates his seal that would render her dojutsu along with any other useless.

Went he disappear Kurenai look over her students then ask "so is he a hostile" both boys shook their head "no my bugs sense he is not but he is suppressing his chakra" the bug boy relied.

"Ya Akamaru also sense his not hostile and Shino is right the guy is suppressing his chakra well so there is no telling what he can do" the dog buy said. Kurenai nodded then look to her female student "he left before I got the chance to get a reading of his chakra with my Byakugan" the with eye girl said.

Kurenai nodded at her team's assessment just in time to see a one-eye jonin along with his team. She briefly told them about Arashi and his deed with their client's daughter.

While this was happening Naruto took the time to know more about Gato since he believe that someone like him could interfere in his plans, but he wasn't worried as he could easily kill him if he becomes a threat.

As he arrive at the kitchen Naruto spotted Tsunami as she was preparing dinner, he noted she change her cloth to a white shirt, pink apron, and a short shorts that made her hips a bit more firm. 'Well I'll admit she is cute but I'm not here for that' he thought to himself.

He slowly made his way to Tsunami then said "hello Tsunami-san looks like your preparing dinner can I help" he ask which cause Tsunami to be surprise as she didn't hear him enter "ah Arashi-san you startle me a bit and don't worry I can handle this" she said.

Naruto chuckle a bit "don't worry it's the least I can do for you allowing me to stay in your home as I don't want to act free loader and I won't take no for answer Tsunami-san" he said a little serious. Seeing this Tsunami knew she had to agree "very well Arashi-san you can help cut this vegetable's over here" she said.

As Naruto was cutting the vegetable he decided to ask her "so tell Tsunami-san what is with this Gato business and why is he after you if you don't mind me asking that is" he ask softly acting as the innocent fool.

Tsunami has a sad look on her face but answered him "well it started with my late husband you see that bridge was suppose to connect us to other village that by establishing a rout so other village would take notice and by a chance help us" she stop as she was pushing the tears that was forming from her eyes "but that all stop when Gato killed him as it would cut his business if other village got wind on how he is sucking the life out of our village, but my dad took upon himself to finish it, so the reason why Gato wanted me to be capture so he could force him to stop" Tsunami finish.

Naruto nodded as he was right about his assessment of this Gato person 'whatever he is promise to pay Zabuza he would soon betray him, well sad for him as he is my target and I will be the one to kill him' he thought to himself. "I'm so sorry for brining such painful memory and I curse this Gato person for doing this to you" Naruto said.

Tsunami shook her head and gave a soft smile "no it is fine Arashi-san it did give me some relive that I told someone ells thank for listening" Naruto nodded as he was finishing in cutting the vegetable. "Well I'm done here I'll go set up the table okay Tsunami-san" he said with his fox smile as he turn to set the table missing the blush on Tsunami's face.

As Naruto was setting the table Tsunami was thinking to herself 'wow that smile of his just made him more attractive I wonder what ells he has under that…no bad Tsunami naughty woman you can't think of him like that but still I have been feeling lonely for a long time hmm.'

While she was thinking to herself Naruto was also was assessing of what he knows so far 'I have to get rid of this Gato person he may interfere in my upcoming battle but it all depends on Kakashi's condition by Zabuza I would estimate a week as for Kakashi I would have to wait and see' he thought as he was setting the table for dinner.

Naruto sat down as he was eating the food prepare by Tsunami all the while gauging each of the Konoha shinobi, he found out that Kakashi's chakra exhaustion will also render him one week before he could fully recover, enough time to take out Gato as Naruto far saw him as someone who would get in his way.

A boy with a white hat and blue stripes entered the kitchen, he noted a new face which he didn't know who "who are you and what are you doing in our house, we already cramp as it is with this shinobies here" he said rudely. This cause to Tsunami gasps at her son's rudeness towards Naruto "Inari! Show some respect this man prevented me from getting kidnap by two of Gato's men" she scolded.

"SO HE'LL JUST DIE LIKE THE REST OF THEM DON'T YOU SEE GATO IS TOO POWERFUL TO BE TAKEN OUT!" Inari shouted then storm out of the kitchen. Tsunami sigh sadly at this "let me guess he's acting like this due to what happen to his father" Naruto said.

Tsunami nodded at this but Tazuna answered for her "yes he hasn't been the same cheerful kid I knew back when my son-in-law was alive" he said sadly. Naruto nodded but he made the appearance of caring since from what he could tell the boy thinks his suffering far greater than anyone.

After everything was clean they all went to their separate room but for Naruto he made a sealess shadow clone while he hunts for Gato. Naruto hop from roof top too roof top in search of anyone of Gato's men, finally he spotted two who were shaking down a men who was a father due to due seeing his family behind him.

"Please I'll get the money next week try to understand business has been rough" the men said to the two goons "sorry but you know the rule you either pay up or we'll take your wife along with your daughter so they can repay the tax you owe Gato" one of them said.

Then eyes widen at this as he got to his knees "please! Don't take my wife and daughter I'll promise I'll get the money just give me more time PLEASE!" he beg and shouted the last part. This only cause the two men to laugh at his face "sorry rules are" he wasn't able to finish due to him along with his companion being knock out of consciousness.

The family saw a men with blond hair and black clothing "so this two men are Gato's men correct" the unknown person none chattily said "um yes if you're asking" the men said. But he receives no reply as the men took both of Gato's men and vanish.

A minute later both men woke up in a dark place with only a single candle as a light source, then suddenly a dark voice range out **"so you two are finally awake good as I want you both to be"** the voice said.

One of them spoke out in fright "what do you want from us" he said. The voice merry chuckle darkly at them **"well I want to know about a certain someone you are familiar with Gato"** the voice said back.

Bothe men try to struggle, but they couldn't and they saw why as more candles lit up showing them they were strap to a chair with a seal covering their entire body the only clothes they have were their boxer. "We won't tell you ahhhh" the men howls with pain as he felt a jolt trough his body **"fufu it seems my electric seal are working juts fine oh for your information if I find your answer dissatisfying I will electrocute you and if you are lying a burn seal will activate giving you both the sensation of a fifth degree burn without the burn till you give me what I want then I'll release one of you and kill the other"** the voice said.

To prove his point both men felt a very sharp burning sensation that wasn't pleasant, the scream in pure pain after that both were panting out as they visibly piss them self due to the torture by the unknown person. The one of the spoke "w…we…won't…tell…you…a…things since ahh you'll ahh just kill us in the end" the men exclaimed. And again the voice merry chuckle **"oh I said one of you will die while the other I'll release him from the pain I am a man of my word but seeing as both of you won't cooperate I'll just have to use both seals"** the voice said much to their fear.

Like he said both men felt both a heat session and a jolt of electricity, they scream their lungs out as foam was starting to form from their mouth. Finally one of them had enough ironically it was the same guy who told him they won't say a thing "I GIVE I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW JUST STOP THE PAIN" he shouted.

The pain stop for him but not for his companion who basically was fry to a crisp, then Naruto came out from the shadows with an emotionless face "now tell me all you know about Gato and I'll release you but remember if you lie to me the electric seal will activate" he said in monotonous voice "Gato is protected by B to low A-rank mercenary's, his compound is due south just overlooking the bridge, he also plans to kills the two mist missing nin in one week after he kills the bridge builder along with the Konoha ninja. Now I've told you everything please let me go" he finished.

Naruto nodded and stab him in the gut "but I thought you said" he couldn't finish due to blood coming out of his mouth "yes I promise to release you from pain and the way is death" was all he heard before death embrace took hold of him.

Naruto left the small hut with one thing in mind the death of Gato 'you don't mess with someone else's target Gato before Zabuza and Kakashi I will have your head then stick it on a pike' he thought as he made his way back to the house.

The next day Naruto woke up to the sound of Tsunami's voice as she was calling for him "Arashi-san breakfast is ready" she said in a cheery voice that have Naruto thinking 'she might have a crush on me what do you think Kuruma-hime' he ask.

Inside Naruto's mind Kuruma develop a thinking pose by placing one finger just below her luscious mouth **"well could be, you did save her after all, along with how you treated her so far but you k now you can't afford any distraction and you do know we are leaving after our business here"** she replied **"oh wait one last thing remember what we talk about Naru-kun about you getting so allies you might as well test that Zabuza human along with his partner"** she said.

Naruto nodded as he plan on taking on a certain Sanin so he might as well get some help like the old saying two in harmony can surpass one in perfection or whatever 'Yah I got it but my instincts are telling me that there is more to why Gato wants Zabuza's bounty might as well investigate' he said **"yes I believe your right from what I could tell Gato hides behind his money that means the people he hires so he would employ someone like Zabuza unless there is something else lest find out what that something is"** Kuruma said back.

Naruto cut of his mental link, then join the other eating breakfast "well hello everyone good morning" he greeted with a perfect mask smile that he perfected over the years which hardly anyone could tell it was fake "hello Arashi-san" they said in near perfect unison that got everyone to chuckle. As this just further proves how a great his mask is, how it creates a different sense of peaceful atmosphere that hide his true motives.

Naruto after finishing breakfast told Tsunami that he was going out to stock up on supply but it may take him one week to finish. She understood since how the town fairs, in truth he was just going out to locate Gato's compound as to know why Gato would want Zabuza aside from the money, but as he and Kuruma talk about he would most likely hire him then give him up so they need to know the reason why as it may lead Zabuza along with his companion as potential allay.

As per the location Gato's men told him, he found his compound he noted the small army he has 'no doubt he'll use against Zabuza regardless if he succeeded or not hmm' he look around to see any place he could sneak into though he could just kill them all with a certain jutsu, but this is an infiltration mission so killing would come later.

He spotted two guards just above them is an open window 'huh you would think he would close that oh well' Naruto scale the wall by adding chakra trough his feet and hands, as he made his way silently, but he has an hidden blade just in case he need to silent's those two guards.

He was close to the open window just before a guard could spot him 'so far so good, now where does he keep his file's' he thought to himself as he activated a scan seal to get a layout of the whole compound. 'Ah there it is hmm a safe really well I guess a greedy man is a cocky man' he though as he slowly made his way to the chamber where two guards were station.

Seeing no way around this Naruto decided to test a new jutsu he develop, he gather his wind element in and out of his body, balancing both at the same time, he slowly became see trough, then invisible. 'Well go to know my _phantom void walk _works now for a test run' his thoughts were as he began to walk slowly just between them. All the two guards felt was a simple draft before Naruto place both of them in a low genjutsu as so not to hear him open the door.

Once inside the room Naruto scan for the safe where Gato keeps his files, letters or transaction that would give him an insight as to why Gato would want to Kill Zabuza. Just then Kuruma's open their mental link **"Naruto-kun that letter over there, it has a chakra I'm familiar with go take a look"** she said.

Naruto glance at the letter, indeed it has some chakra lace on it but it felt demonic as if it belong to **"the three tails chakra why would one of my sisters would want to work with Gato" **he heard Kuruma concern voice. Taking her concern into consideration Naruto open the letter and upon reading reveal that the third Mizukage Yugura who instated the blood line war in the mist village wants Zabuza's head along with a thank you for giving them founding in exchange for his small army **"but that's impossible that over grown size turtle if far more gentler then the rest of us unless"** her voice sounded terrified almost as if she remember something.

Naruto took another feel for the chakra around the letter his that confirmed Kuruma's suspicion **"it's his chakra the mask men's it has the same taint as that Uchiha kid so him must have controlled my sister in order to start a war but why"** she said angrily. 'We don't know the only way we'll get to the bottom of this is by going to the rebels that mean letting things play out till we can expose Gato, well we got everything time to leave' he finish then vanish.

On his way back to Tsunami's house he spotted two men that was cornering an injured fox this made Kuruma growl in anger **"NARUTO-KUN KILL THOUSE TO TWO MEN AND SAVE THAT KIT NOW!"** she shouted in rage, Naruto nodded in fear as he can't remember that last time either then when she went on a rampage due to being controlled angered. Not wasting anytime he shunshin on the first guy who was about to throw a kunai at the fox, Naruto then grab his arm where the kunai was twisted it and stab him with his own kunai.

Just before his friend could do something Naruto made a sealess clone and stab the back of his neck with a hidden blade. After both men died Naruto slowly approach the small fox, he saw by her scent female that her wound was on her right side, calmly Naruto approach the small kit showing no sign of aggression.

He took a look at the wound slowly as to not startle the young kit assessing that it was not fatal Naruto use his medical jutsu to heal the fox "their you're all heal now young one" he said as he petted the young fox who yelp in happiness. This got Naruto to think 'hmm Kuruma-hime would it be possible to push some of your or my chakra as to make her my animal partner' he ask his tenant.

Inside Kuruma got to her thinking pose again that Naruto could only imagine as cute **"in theory yes you could concentrate both my chakra and yours only a few then use your healing jutsu to transfer the chakra into her system"** she said.

Naruto nodded then he gather both his and Kuruma's youki into his hand carefully balancing it as to not kill the young fox, after he was done Naruto took a look at the fox then said "okay Kira-chan I'm going to fuse this special chakra into you as to make you my partner do you understand" he said to his surprise she nodded as though she did "okay this may sting a bit so watch yourself" his last words before placing his hand and concentrating the chakra into her system.

A minute past for Naruto to finish, once he was done he could sense his chakra along with Kuruma's own in mix, he smiled at his success the pick up the young kit in his arms at it was exhausted then went back to Tsunami's house.

Once inside the girls saw the young kit in Naruto's arms or rather Arashi as Naruto put his henge on as to not be recognize, seeing the young kit the squeal on how cute it look "oh that so cute Arashi-san tell me is it a boy or a girl" Tsunami ask "oh she's a girl I found her injured so I help her with what healing jutsu I know, I was only glad as it was not fatal, now if you would excuse me I'll just put her somewhere safe" he replied then left.

This got the women to smile at how Kind he was and the guys well minus a certain duck-ass-emo-gay-thing just chuckle at their companion "you know if my sister Hana saw that I bet she would like him instantly, she does have a soft spot for animals and with what we saw Arashi-san is good with animals" Kiba said which got the people who knew her nodded in agreement.

The next couple of days Naruto spent by observing the Konoha shinobi, Gato and training Kira.

With the Konoha shinobi he observes their strength but he was disappointed with Kakashi's team.

The Uchiha kid was an arrogant Son of bitch that seems to be unstable and obsess with revenge, he wonder how did they allow him to be a ninja if he was like this, this got Naruto thinking 'why would they allow him to be a ninja in his current state of mind hmm must be the Konoha civilian council trying to buy their way into power with using the brat' he thought.

Next was the oink haired girl, from what Naruto can tell she was smart, but that all she has, the only use for her is a human meat shield but if you can hold her properly in his mind she was useless.

Then there is that Sai kid all he could asses that he was a mysterious that hiding his true strength and ability if his fake smile is anything to go by 'he was probably put in this team to handle the Uchiha just in case he went into the deep end' he thought.

Next was Kurenai's team from what he could tell they were a tacking team with Kiba's scent, Shino's bugs, and Hinata's dojutsu, each having their strength and their weakness.

Kiba was good at close range combat combine that with his partner Akamaru but his weakness was long range combat, his partner if capture then use against him, and his senses as an enemy can utilize it to weaken him.

Shino was good at mid-long range combat with his bugs but his weakness is fire and water as it can harm his hive, unless his he was water adaptive bug then he can eliminate his weakness for water, but for fire Naruto has yet to see an bug immune to fire.

Hinata was good at her family's style taijutsu but it seems it doesn't fit her as she is very flexible unless she changes that then she won't be able to utilize her full strength, when Naruto ask Kurenai about this all she said was because of her father being harsh towards her because of a certain incident but left it at that as to give privacy.

Finally Kurenai while she was great at her specialty genjustu, her physicality was lacking, not her body figure no she has a great body, no her; stamina, endurance, speed, and strength, which lead him to believe that she put all her training in her mastering the art of genjutsu, but against someone who was immune to genjutsu then she would be in trouble.

He was also tracking Gato's movement as he saw he was preparing for the final confrontation tomorrow at the bridge but so far he hasn't made a haste move.

Last was Kira, Naruto was training her for the past five day by having a shadow clone henge into a fox as to teach her Kuruma's fox style anima combat, from what Naruto could sense with his sensor ability she inherited his wind element along with Kuruma's fire element.

The following day was to build up her strength, speed, chakra reserve, stamina and have her learn some jutsu such as _Fire Release-fox fire, Wind Release-air bullets _and her current strongest was _Wind and Fire Release-howling fox breath_ this technique combine her fire element then enhance it with wind it was a C-rank as Naruto easily brought her to high genin-low chunin.

He also noted that her fur change to a mix of gold and crimsoned, from what Kuruma explain it was due to hi fusing his chakra along with her own that causes Kira's body to adapt.

Now Naruto was preparing to leave as he spotted the other preparing for tomorrow's upcoming battle, when Inari's voice came in "why are you all even bothering?" he said as his voice sounded like he was about to burst "you all know you're going to die tomorrow none of you can beat Gato don't you get it even when you train your asses of" he said.

Tsunami stood up about to scold him when the prick beat her to it "please kid I'm an Uchiha no one can beat an elite like myself" he said arrogantly "Ya Sasuke-kun can't be beat by someone like this Gato he probably can take him on his own" screech his ever loyal banshee/fan girl.

At this point the tension just broke "SHUT UP DON'T YOU GET IT YOU CAN'T STOP GATO HIS JUST TO STRONG EVEN FOR SOMONE LIKE YOU WHO DID NOTHING BUT JUTS CLIMB A TREE LIKE A MONKEY WITH A BUCK ASS STRAP ONTOP OF HIS HEAD" Inari shouted "THAT WHAT I HATE ABOUT YOU PEOPLE YOU ACT LIKE YOU HERO'S BUT YOUR NOT AND I ESPECIALLY HAT YOU" he said referring to Naruto.

This got them to gasp as they didn't though he would lash out at Naruto, who was keeping a calm face "YOU HAVING THAT CALM FACE LIKE NOTHING EVER PHASES YOU PROBABLY NO NOTHING ABOUT SUFFERING, YOU MUST HAVE LIVE IN GREAT HOUSE WITH A COMPLETE FAMILY, WHILE I LOSY MY FATHER, MY HOME BEING TREATED LIKE CRAP FROM SOMEONE WHO NONE OF YOU CAN'T BE KILLED, SO WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO KEEP SUCH A FACE" he shouted in pure rage.

They all look at Naruto who was still keeping a calm face but quickly turn into an emotionless one that send chills down everyone's spine Naruto stood up still keeping his emotionless face that seem to have a killing intent aura "who am I you ask well first let me say that you don't know the meaning of suffering as you still have your mother along with your grandfather while others are orphaned or abandoned, you have a roof above your head while others are expose to the harsh natures of outside" he said in an ice cold tone that would froze them.

Seeing his the effect the continue "so what if Gato is terrorizing your village, his days are up, his just a coward hiding behind the people he hires and his money take that away and his nothing if take the initiative to muster what courage you have then fight it better to go down fighting then dyeing a pathetic death" he said to the fearful boy who Naruto was looking dead in the eye with his brown eyes now turn a blue slit.

He allow his henge to drop returning him to his original state, this got Kakashi along with his team even Sai to gasp "you ask me who I was well I am the black death head hunter and I will tell you this you don't know what it means to truly suffer as there are more people who suffered more then you, Jinjuriki are a prime example as they are not even treated as human ain't that right Kakashi, Kurenai" he said.

He didn't care if he expose his true self to them, he didn't care if Kurenai was trying to get him under a genjutsu since he was immune "Kurenai don't bother due to a special condition I'm immune to genjutsu and Kakashi I'll see you tomorrow when I take your head" he said before vanishing along with Kira, but not before he let them feel fifty percent of his power which was at Kage level.

The people in the house felt fear even Sai though it was new to him as they felt his chakra, they could tell it he wasn't even at full power, Kakashi was sweating from fear as he knew this maybe his last mission "Kakashi did you get a full reading of his power" ask a fearful Kurenai "no I didn't but from what I could tell he wasn't even at full power, so this would lead me to believe this maybe my last mission" he said shocking the people in the room.

Kakashi took a breath then turn his attention to Kurenai "Kurenai when it look like I'm losing I'll try to buy you some time to run as far away along with Tazuna's family back to Konoha as I fear this mission went from A to an S-rank mission" maybe his final words of the night.

The next day there was a thick fog in the area around the bridge. As Naruto sense both Zabuza along with his partner and Kakashi with the other Konoha shinobies minus Sai 'he must be guarding Tazuna's family' he thought.

Naruto snap his finger causing a gust of wind to blow away the fog "looks like where all here Kakashi and the hunter who wants my head" Zabuza said "agreed so tell me who are you really I mean I at least oblige to know the men who going to attempt to kill me" Kakashi said acting tough but inside he was sweating.

Naruto only relied "the only people who are worthy to know my name is thous whom I killed since a dead men tell no tale" he let his voice echoed before puff his shadow clone appear to confront their allies while he confront Kakashi and Zabuza at the same time.

The first clone with Sasuke

Sasuke was throwing wild punches at the clone that was dodging it easily not even bothering to look at him as he did, much to the anger of the Uchiha "fight damn you are scared that your hit won't affect me" he said taunting. The clones merely shrug and got behind him having a tight grip on the back of his neck pinning him to the grown "stupid little Uchiha your now where near my level even when I'm fighting you at twenty percent you can't even hit me" the clone said.

The second clone with Sakura

The battle didn't last long as the clone just side step and trip the pink hair howler-banshee-thing. The clone sigh "stupid fan girl I'll never know how the hell you got pass the academy."

The third clone with Kiba

Kiba was having a hard time as the clone was sending long range wind jutsu at him _"_let's see if you can dodge this_ Wind Release-wind cutter"_ this causea crescent wind blade to hurdle at Kiba and Akamaru who both dodge but that all the clone was aiming for as he shunshin behind Akamaru just in time to catch him then place a kunai near his neck. The clone didn't even need to say anything as Kiba knew he already lost.

The fourth with Shino

Shino was holding on well against the clone since the clone knew it was only a mass of chakra so logically the clone would avoid his bugs since they eat chakra but his surprise the clone charge forward "take this _Scorch Release-heat wave"_ suddenly a mass heat wave hit Shino, the temperature was too much for his hive to handle thus killing ninety percent of them "it seems I have underestimated you" he said before collapsing.

The fifth with Hinata

The clone was dodging every juken strike at him since he knew it was fatal "hmm you're good to keep up with me but not good enough as your juken is not proficient with your body's natural flexibility and movement this must be due to your fathers lack of attention in your training here allow me to show you" the clone said in between dodges then just when her fist came, he dodge at the last second then grab her arm twisting it behind her back and place a Kunai near her neck.

The six with Kurenai

She was having a hard time since the clone was not affected by her genjutsu, so she had to resort to her taijutsu since she didn't know much on ninjutsu, but she wasn't fairing well and it happen the clone flip her to the grown and place his sword hear her neck "you train you genjutsu to a great degree not your physicality, you didn't even use any defensive ninjutsu, or any taijutsu that would fit you" he said.

The final clone with Haku

They were having an even fight with Haku using her ice techniques and the clone dodging each on and using his wind or fire element but Haku finally activated her ice mirror that increase her speed "impressive Haku to be able to use your ice element to such a degree very impressive" he said. Haku actually smile behind her mask "you're not bad yourself even for a clone to keep up with my speed but I believe it's time to end this" she said.

The clone smirk in agreement "indeed it is time to end this" the clone said charging a blue ball of energy that was surrounded by wind and lightning. The clone smash the enhance ball of energy causing a strong gust of wind enhance lighting to smash each mirror exposing Haku who drop to the ground "it seems I have lost I guess you're going to kill me now, that fine since I have no more use as a tool for Zabuza-sama" she said sadly accepting her fate.

The clone was a bit taken back at this but didn't show it "tell me why are you serve him to such a degree yes we ninja are tools of our village with the exception to the boss since he follows none before I take your life" the clone ask.

Haku told him about what happen to her when her father found out that she has bloodline from her mother's side this cause her to defend herself from him by taking his life, then after a long time of being alone Zabuza found her and save her, by teaching her everything he knew intern she became his weapon "I see another person who knows the pain of being alone and hated for something beyond their control okay since I will take your life I will tell you my full name since you gave me a good battle and I know the boss would do the same my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinjuriki of Kyuubi No Kitsune" he said.

Haku gasp at this since she knew what his name entitles, being the last of the Uzumaki clan and being the container to the nine tail fox, she knew now why he left his village cause Jinjuriki's were treated less than human "I thank you for telling this maybe if things were different you and I could be friends if not more since I find you very attractive" she said with a blush since she was going to die she might as well say it.

The clone smile his bosses true smile "maybe who knows but this is good bye Haku-chan" the clone said raising his sword about to kill her when all the sudden her eyes saw he master about to be slash by the original "I'm sorry but it seems there is one last thing I must do" she said before vanishing trough her mirror.

Now the clone knew where she was going so the clone puff put of existence hoping to return what he learn to his boss.

With Kakashi and Zabuza

Metal sparks and Jutsu was flying in the air as Naruto was fighting both shinobi Kakashi using his Sharingan to see Naruto's movement, but to no avail as Naruto made a seal specifically to block dojutsu by making a chakra barrier to disrupt them "don't bother using your Sharingan sit won't work on me and good luck trying to know how, _Wind Release-air drill bullet barrage"_ he said then using a one hand seal for his jutsu.

Just in time to block Zabuza's sword, Zabuza saw his swords blade got damage from just clashing with Naruto's sword and he also sustain damage even when blocking, since Naruto heated the metal of his blade with his fire element giving it more cutting power and his wind to add piercing damage.

Kakashi use a great fire ball jutsu, but Naruto easily counter it with his other element earth by making a mud wall summon from the ground beneath the lake, then following it with his water release water torpedo "he has four element who the hell is this guy" Zabuza said in frustration. Kakashi agree since this was the first he encounter someone like him 'I agree I have never seen someone as strong as him before' he though as he doge an incoming earth spear.

Zabuza quickly follow suite with water dragon jutsu only to have it cut in half by Naruto's enhance sword, while this was happening Kakashi went into a quick hand seal to use his personal technique _Raikiri_ then charge at Naruto knowing his Sharingan would compensate for the tunnel vision this jutsu has he knew he could defeat Naruto.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't even need to dodge as Kakashi juts pass trough him live a fog since he develop his phantom phase walk, Kakashi was shock at this seeing this Naruto quickly grab the back of Kakashi's vest then send him flying to the left side of the bridge.

Naruto lace his hands with his lightning element to stun Kakashi as he crash at the rail of the bridge, Zabuza took this opportunity to slice Naruto in half but Naruto simply parry his attack with an miniaturize earth wall, then he brought his sword about to slash Zabuza when the memory of his clone appear just in time for Haku to appear from her mirror.

Naruto was able to stop his blade just in time but Naruto was not going to slice Zabuza since he was stalling for time till Kira signals when Gato arrive "well looks like the big bad demon ain't so tough after all oh well your bounty is what counts" he said behind his army.

The other and a now awaken Shino saw the two hundred men in front of Gato "kill them but leave the women they could prove useful in my whore house or be my new sex toy then make them work for one of my whore house" he said grinning like a perverts.

If look could kill then this men, who were eyeing them with perverted eyes, would be dead sadly that was Naruto's task. As he started to casually walk towards them, this cause those to laugh at him as they though he gone insane, that until one of them charge at him but never got to even damage him as he was slice into pieces.

Naruto still continue to make his way towards Gato since he was look straight at him acting like nothing happen, seeing this two more charge at him ending with the same results "THE FUCK IS HE DAMN KILL HIM NOW YOU FOOLS ALL OF CHARGE AT HIM" Gato shouted in fear not even seeing the villager behind his back to witness the bloodbath.

All they saw was Naruto just strolling without a care in the world ignoring the body parts dropping to the grown, as a lake of blood was being form, inside Naruto's mind the demoness was getting turn on by the shear carnage her mate was doing, while outside everyone turn green yes even Sai who has never seen such a thing like this.

Some vomited as they got sick of the amount of death, blood, and gore being done by one men, who was not even lifting a single finger, Gato was on his ass backing away from him "please I'll give you anything you want money, women, anything just spare me" he said fearfully.

Naruto smirk but didn't show it "first tell me why do you want Zabuza's head as I can tell you would soon hire hime then kill him" he said which with their chakra enhance hearing the other were able to hear this as Naruto planed Gato told him exactly what the letter read out "good now I want you to give me all your money then I'll let you go with me helping you" he said shocking everyone as they wanted to kill him but knew their chance was lost.

Gato gave his account number to him "good now as I said I'll let you go so say good bye" he said as Gato stood up with a smirk thinking he was going to be free only to get his head slice of with a chakra whip then Naruto then stuck his head into a earth pike he made "that's what you get for interfering with someone else's target but you did give me a new target right Zabuza this was the reason you work for Gato to kill the third Mizukage" Naruto said gazing back at the former swordsmen of the mist.

Zabuza nodded "so what now are we still going to continue our fight" he ask to his surprise Naruto shook his head "no I have proposition for you I'll give you what Gato owes you with interest in exchange you take me to your rebel friends as Yugura became my new target unless if you want to continue fighting" Naruto replied.

Zabuza agreed in a heartbeat as he didn't want to continue fighting him. Naruto then turn his attention to the Konoha shinobi who flinch in fear "well Kakashi what should I do with you I've shown and told each of your weakness effectively disarming each of you" he stop as he told them each of their weakness with Sakura telling her to drop being a ninja and to give Sasuke a mind evaluation "what your purpose in telling us this what do you gain if I were you I would have kept this to myself then tell my enemy" Kakashi ask.

Naruto simply shrug it off "call it a natural born curiosity since I want to see how will improve now that I told each of you you're weakness and the possibility of one of you becoming either my targets or allies, cause there is no absolute certainty in our world" he simply said.

There was silent in the air for a moment till Kurenai spoke out "so your saying your told us our weakness thus allowing us to make an improvement cause your curios about how strong were going to get as their maybe a chance of us becoming allies working together or enemies to fully test your skill" she said.

Naruto nodded "yes to simplify as the old saying an enemy today maybe an ally of tomorrow as I said there is no absolute certainty in our ninja world" he said before beckoning to both Zabuza and Haku to follow but not before leaving them with one final word "we will meet again soon so before that time comes I expect for improvements" he said before walking off.

The next day after Naruto gave what Zabuza owed them, he gave the account number to Tsunami as a way of thanking her but nothing more as they left they miss the celebration in honor of Gato's death and the freedom of the wave country.

They also celebrated in honor of the men who unknowingly save them from their fate "it's funny from the letter he gave Tsunami he told her she just save her since she might know any information about where this guys were" Tazuna gestured to the Konoha shinobi "but regardless he would still save her since she may hold information, so I guess it was all convenient" he said much to the confusion of the people.

"Well think about it from what I know from our first encounter his concern was to take Kakashi-san head but it lead him to Tsunami who told him about Gato, who was so happen to target Zabuza who was his target at the time which lead him to free us in the process so convenient right" the old drunk said drinking another shoot of rum.

Somehow they thous who have an idea of what kind of men he was knew he was right.

**-End**

**Author-okay long chapter well I'm back from my vacation home that didn't have internet so couldn't update but oh well late than never. Also I just finish this just tonight since I just got back at seven so I went straight to right but I was able to finish so at 2 in the morning but still I was able to finish ya-hey for me**

**Okay in this chapter I shown as you could read their weakness so they can improve so don't be anger by the methods I use.**

**Well I just keep it short well good bye and have a happy advance New Year **


	3. Not a chapter just a greeting to all my

Not a chapter just a greeting to all my readers so without a further a dew

**Happy New Year-From you're truly and may it be a safe yet fun new year.**

**So don't over drink much fifty to sixty bottle should be fine ;)**

**Fire works well just a couple of six boxes filled with should be fine right.**

**And finally Thanks for all the Favorites, Follow, and Review **

**Bye and hello 2014**


	4. Chapter 3

Human's talking-"Hi"

Human thinking-'Hi'

Techniques-_Rasengan_

Non-human talking-**Hi**

Non-human thinking-**_Hi_**

Disclaimer-I do not own anything aside from my concept and idea

Chapter 3

Bodies was seen trough out the battered earth; the sound of metals, blood being spieled and juts could be seen at what looks to be a one sided battle 'damn him I should have known something was wrong with him now thanks to my incompetence they died my friends' thought a woman with long blue-green hair, hazel eyes, fair skin a bit tan, E-size bust size, she wore a short sleeves shirt overlap by her dark green vest, dark green pants, and sandals.

But what was noticeable was a scar on her forehead but it still didn't damper her beautiful face 'I need a way to get out of here' she thought, Se quickly went into a hand-seal "TAKE THIS! _Water Release-hydra blast"_ a torrent of water form from a nearby killing several of her enemies, but some of them survive seven of them use a water bullet while the last two who still had enough chakra use great tidal wave jutsu.

Seeing this she tried to move but fatigue set in at that moment 'shit not now' she mentally curse, closing her eyes braising herself for the inevitable. But it never came, she open her eyes to see a spike black hair men standing behind an earth wall was standing in-front of her along with a crimson gold fox.

Earlier

Naruto was walking towards the rebel camp along with his three companions Kira his animal partner who was resting on his shoulder, Zabuza and Haku who was noticeably close with Naruto.

Naruto and her talk about what happen at the bridge, he simply told her he didn't mind having her as a friend since they share a similar pain so they were okay with each other though Haku would blush when he was close or when he caught her glancing at him which lead him into a conclusion she has a small crush on him.

Naruto ask Kuruma since she was his mate and technically his wife, he ask if it was okay to date since he too found her interesting, Kuruma gave the go since she felt that Haku was a sweet girl.

On another note Naruto ask Zabuza about what he truly see's Haku, he told him in all honestly he saw her as his daughter which got Haku to gasp, Zabuza accuse Naruto for knowing she was their but he couldn't as he left the two in private. It wasn't his intention since he wanted them to function as a proper team Haku was just at the right place at the wrong time or good.

So let's just leave that now for all intent and purpose Haku was not Zabuza's daughter.

The four of them were walking on the path Zabuza knew leading to the camp site; this is when Kira got up smelling the fresh scent of blood along with the sound of battle, they caught this and went to investigate since it was near the camp site.

When they got close Naruto saw a voluptuous woman was about to be killed by several water jutsu, quickly getting in-front of her Naruto slam down his hand creating an earth wall blocking the water attack.

Now

There was silence in the air as they were surveying the new comer; they felt his chakra, that what got them HE'S AT KAGE LEVEL! Was the thought running through their head "Zabuza since they are Kiri ninja's I suppose she's with the rebellion, Haku tend to her wounds Zabuza take care of the other hiding behind that tree now" he said eerily calm.

Zabuza nodded then shunshin, seeing that one of the seven swords men and a guy who was at kage level they were about to leave but sadly they never even got the chance to turn around as one of them got a Kunai stuck on his head killing him.

The second guy didn't fare any better as he was brought down under by an earth jutsu crushing him, the third guy got his head clean cut off by Naruto's sword, the rest was killed in quick sensation save for one since from what Naruto can tell they were ambush.

Naruto then turn his attention the woman who was being heal by Haku using mystic palm that Naruto taught her during their short travel since Haku wanted to be a combat-medic, Naruto agree to teach her to the best of his knowledge from medical nin-jutsu, it was great that Haku was a quick learner "Haku how's her condition" Naruto ask "she's fine just chakra exhaustion, a sprain ankle but it heal quickly either than that she's just exhausted" Haku responded finishing in diagnosing her condition.

Naruto nodded as Zabuza drop down with a blooded sword "how many were they" he ask the former seven swords men "there were about ten of them but they were at high to low jonin level I see you left one alive hehe and here I thought you'll kill em all" he said while using a water jutsu to clean his blade missing a small glare from the woman being treated by Haku "I left him alive since he may know some information about the enemy since from what I've observe this was an ambush if I'm correct miss?" he ask the last part.

The woman stood up then compose herself and thank Haku "I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschanck but you may call me Nel, I thank you for saving me Mr.?" now it was her turn to ask his name "Its Arashi just Arashi now can you tell us what happen Nel-san?" he introduce then ask.

Nel knew it wasn't his real name but none the less she explain "I along with my team were walking back from getting some supplies when we were ambush, it was only then we knew we were betrayed I was about to confront him but he got away, we held off as long as we could but soon more of them shown up, one by one I saw my comrades die, I was about to meet the same fate till you shown up so again thank you for saving my life" she said acting calm but if you look closely she was clenching her fist in anger along with regret.

Naruto nodded "think nothing of it Nel-san but I suppose we should head back to your camp so we can rest up along with interrogating this person here" he gesture to the unconscious men "and to see if there are other potential spies in your midst" he finish.

Haku and Nel were at the back while Naruto along with Zabuza was in-front "Zabuza I saw her carrying a sword by any chance is she part of the seven swordsmen" he ask casually. Zabuza shook his head "no I never seen her before so she must be new but if it true them Mei must be reforming the seven swordsmen in efforts to further increase her rebellion, since her master was once the leader till Kisame killed him" he said.

Naruto nodded while this was happening Haku and Nel were having their own discussion "tell me Haku-san what's your affiliation with one of the seven swords men" Nel ask since she knew about her predecessor from her leader "well I was his apprentice, his tool, his perfect weapon, but thank to the men next to him I learn that he saw more than just a tool but his daughter" Hauk answered with a smile along with a light blush on her face.

Nel listen in to what she said, she smile that Zabuza saw her more than just a tool or a weapon but as a person and smile at the person who help them "well I won't ask any further but if I may who is that men anyways is he another apprentice of Zabuza-san?" she said.

Haku shook her head "no well it's too complicated to explain but the short version is that he was trying to kill Tou-san but change his mind when he learn about Yugura, his strong but we don't know how much but he took on Kakashi of the Sharingan and Tou-san at forty-five percent without getting so much as scratch on him" Haku stop letting the information sink in at a shock Nel.

Haku seeing that she got her attention continued "but in truth he was just stalling for time till Gato, men who cause a lot of suffering to a small village such as over taxing if you can't pay he forces you to work either at one of his drug house or at whore houses" when Nel heard this her blood boil at such a men who force women into becoming sex toys and separating love one from their family "when Gato arrive with at-least two-hundred men but he killed each of them, then when he was standing in-front of that slim he made him confess you see Gato was funding Yugura in exchange for protection, women to work at his clubs and whore house but that all ended when he killed him" Haku said shivering a bit at remembering the amount of blood spilled by Naruto.

Nel didn't notice Haku's shiver since she was eyeing the blond in-front of her 'he seems to be a nice person but I need to learn more' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile back at Konoha.

Kurenai was working a sweat from training, ever since she meet Arashi, she still uses that name since she doesn't know his real name, she been training in increasing her skill "hey Nai-chan I think you should take a break no it been two day's since you came back from your last mission" a purple hair woman wearing a fishnet shirt overlap by her trench coat.

But Kurenai didn't even batter an eye as she was still continuing in beating the living hell out of the training dummy she was using to practice her taijutsu "ya Kurenai-chan Anko-chan right you need to let your body rest" another woman also with purple hair wearing an standard anbu uniform on her waste was a cat mask.

And still she refuses as she was practicing her ninjutsu next. Seeing this a woman with brown hair and facial tattoo sigh "look Kurenai we know you got spook or something but tiring yourself out won't do you any better why don't just sit down and tell us what happen" the woman said.

Kurenai stop catching her breath then sigh "Hana, Anko, Yugao thanks for your concern and sorry is just that you're right Hana-chan about one things I did get spook but not at our mission but at certain men" she sat down then told her best friends about her last mission on the wave how she meet this person who she didn't know his name aside from Arashi which was his cover ID, how he basically just beat everyone without using his full strength, how her genjutsu was useless against him, but the most frightening for her is how he killed Gato and his men.

At the end of her story each of the girls were doing a great interpretation of gapping fish at what they heard "damn and I thought I was a sadist but from what you told me he make me look like a small kitten, I mean just by walking he spilled blood over two-hundred men…that's hot" Anko mutter the last part but they still heard it.

"I have to agree well not on the hot part on how you feel Kurenai but he did spare you didn't he, heck he even told you how to improve yourself so why are shaken up" the brown hair woman ask "well Hana I wouldn't be here if Gato didn't presented him with another target, it was his stare like he was disappointed, like he was expecting more. But at the end he just told me and shown me how weak I was" she said sadly shocking her friends.

Hana was about to say that she wasn't but Yugao beat her to it "you're not weak Kurenai, your one of the strongest women I know and how dare he say that to you" but Kurenai cut her off their "hey didn't say I was weak he told me what I lack, he actually told me I do have the potential of becoming strong out of curiosity, so after that I realize how weak I was but he never said I was weak" she said not realizing she was defending him.

Yugao sigh then nodded "well he's right you are strong and I guess it was wrong for me to quickly accuse him" she said then she notice something lacking from Kurenai "by the way Kurenai when did you take of your necklace" she ask suddenly Kurenai's eyes widen as she never took of her families necklace it was all she had when they died at the last war.

She started to tear up as she knew where it might have been "it must have fall when I was fighting him oh dear Kami that all I have left of my parents" she said in between sobs

Her friends tried to comfort her but they knew it wasn't going to work since the only thing that would was that sapphire necklace.

It was then a bird landed in-front of them then suddenly puff gaining the attention of four women, Kurenai was shock of who the person was just by his clothing "hello Kurenai surprise to see me again" he said in mundane voice.

Anko quickly got her Kunai out as well as her snake summons, Yugao unsheathed her sword, Hana got into her families fighting stance, prepare to defend their friend. Then he toss something in the air that Kurenai instantly recognize it was her necklace, checking if it wasn't an illusion she smile as it was actually her necklace.

She was about to ask him how did he acquire her necklace but he puff out of existence leaving only a note that said Kurenai I found this at the bridge since you and the other have left the wave I send my clone to track you trough your necklace since I could tell just from the amount of chakra lace on it, it very important to you and if you think I'm expecting something in return your dead wrong was all the note said.

There was a moment silence in the air as they process what the note said "well I guess he isn't bad as we thought he might be if he gave Kurenai's necklace without expecting anything back" Yugao said breaking the silent.

Kurenai nodded a small smile crept up at her pretty face, as she place her necklace on her neck "I have to agree with you Yugao who know maybe we could become allies as he put it in the near future then I can thank him" she said.

Anko grin at that and decided to tease her friend "oh? Really Nai-chan and what sort of thank are you planning on giving to give him" she tease causing Kurenai to blush "ANKO! It's not what you think I don't plan on sleeping with him!" she said realizing her word, she blush as the same color as her eyes.

This cause Anko to grin even wider "I never said you were going to have fuck him Nai-chan but it seems the feel of being dominated by him turn you on, has someone finally melted the heart of one of the ice queen" she tease even further.

If it was possible Kurenai got even more redder from Anko's teasing "it's not that…you see he…ahh" she couldn't think of a word as she couldn't think straight this only cause the other to giggle a bit at their friends embarrassment 'but still I did feel a bit hot when I felt his body when he held me especially his other swords' Kurenai thought.

Back with Naruto

The group was able to arrive at the rebel camp without any interruption since they instantly recognize Zabuza along with Nel. They arrive at a large that was use by their leader, when they enter Naruto saw a beautiful woman with long auburn hair, green eyes, a slender frame, E-cup bust size, slightly pale skin, wearing a long sleeves dark blue dress that falls just below the knee "well its seems my cousin has return with a very handsome men with him tell me who is he" the woman said flirtatiously.

Haku got anger at this but didn't know why she did but luckily she was able to control her emotion from showing "well you must be the leader then well my name Arashi I'll let Zabuza explain everything" Naruto said.

Zabuza reported what happen at the wave mission leaving the details of the gruesome blood bath that took place "well its seems we gain a valuable ally and a handsome one at that tell me Arashi-san is that really your true name since you'll be fighting alongside us I want to what is your true name" the leader of the rebel said.

Naruto sigh as he knew he either go find Yugura and cause another bloodbath or just tell them his name since they could become potential allies "very well normally I have to end your life then tell you my name but I'll make an exception but only for the people in this room" Naruto then place a silent's jutsu then spoke "my name is Naruto Uzumaki address me only by my name in a private area by my real name but in public call me Arashi as I not yet to plan for the world to know who I am" he said removing his henge revealing his sun-kiss blond hair and three whisker marks on his face.

Zabuza was surprise since he didn't know an Uzumaki had blond hair but thought 'must be from his father side but how may blonds do I know' while the woman were openly blushing at how hot he was 'I knew he was handsome but now his just drop dead gorgeous and did he say Uzumaki if he is then I've snag myself a sexy beast' the leader though since it was known that the Terumi clan were close with the Uzumaki clan.

Nel turn away as she was trying to hide her blush 'kid hearted and cute especially thous whisker marks making him look like a small plush toy' she though while giggling 'oh my Kami he just became even more attractive I got to hurry and snag him before this two bitches get their chance whoa where did that come from' Haku's thought were as she eye Naruto.

Naruto all the while just kept his calm face though he knew they were wondering something or thinking of something about him "well if you're done with staring at me can we please get on with business like taking down Yugura and you have yet to introduce yourself" he said snapping them out of their thought.

Her blush of embarrassment was seen as it was true she didn't introduce herself to him, she clear her throat "I'm Mei Terumi it's my pleasure to meet you" she said extending her hand in welcoming Naruto was about to shake her hand when Kuruma decided to take over at the last moment.

Grabbing her hand then spoke in a low seductive voice that you would think it was a jutsu just how seductive it sound then place as a forbidden jutsu for sounding that seductive "the pleasure is all mine Mei Terumi hmm Terumi meaning shining beauty fits the profile well" he/she said then gave her hand a soft kiss sending a pulse of chakra that cause a wave of pleasure it took all her control just so she wouldn't moan out loud.

Zabuza's eyes almost pop out of their sockets since he figure Naruto was the serious type but apparently he was wrong 'oh men this guy has balls of steal doing that to Mei but he doesn't know her like I do, but then again he can handle himself well' he thought to himself.

All the while not noticing the ice cold glare that would literally froze the underworld the two women were giving off all the while thinking 'I wish it was my hands he was kissing…what?! Where did that come from?'

Mei on the other hand was both shock, embarrass, and turn-on she was shock along with being embarrass cause usually it was men who would be putty in her hands but in this case it wasn't.

Turn-on since the kiss cause her a wave of pleasure and she almost had a small orgasm 'and that voice of him oh Kami that should be forbidden to own such a seductive voice like that' she thought to herself while blushing red.

Naruto was able to regain control and recall what his mate did, he blush but was able to suppress from showing up in his face but mentally now 'KURUMA-CHAN why the hell did you do that' he ask a little angered by her action **"well I was just returning the favor after all she was trying to seduce you and another thing do you recall her last name 'Terumi' remember what that means?" **The vixen said.

It only took a second for Naruto to remember 'yes her clan and my clan from my mother side were close to the point that some were married as I recall my grandfather who was the current Uzukage at that time sign a marriage contract between me with the heir of their clan but as I said I will only merry out of love not by some piece of paper' he said concluding on the last part **"well said Naru-kun but by the off chance that she is the heir then give her a chance you might never know but both of you might fall in love another hot girl with an almost MILF body kinky eh Na-ru-to-kun"** she said using the same voice she use on Mei much to Naruto's dismay.

Naruto grumble something about perverted-fox or ero-kitsune 'ya I might just go do that, who knows I may even come to like Nel and Haku…oh what!?' he mentally blush again at the last thought then he heard a giggle from the nine-tails **"oh that well it just means your attracted to strong women as you know you combine your chakra with a portion of my own thus giving your own Youki as such your close of becoming a demon but in your case half-demon but demon none the less so naturally since you're a male your attracted to strong women didn't I tell you that when we had run in with a certain woman"** she said.

Naruto mentally sigh at that 'yes I remember must have just slip but seriously will there be a limit' He ask the demoness **"oh there is Naruto-kun it usually your instincts that points you to the proper mate, you'll eventually stop when you found the right number of mates" **she finish by cutting their mental link.

Naruto merrily sigh mentally again at that 'oh well my instincts has never lead me astray' he thought then regain his composure "I think we should continue this tomorrow seeing as the sun has already set and can I ask where do I settle in" he said gaining their attention.

The other nodded in agreement as it was a long day "yes I agree we'll have you introduce to everyone tomorrow in the war meeting, as for where you be staining there is a space just behind my tent you can set up their Naruto-kun" she said then realizing she added the –kun part gain a tint and an ice cold glare yet again from the two other women present in the room.

Naruto nodded calmly trying to regain some grounds that his mate shattered or nearly then left, outside Zabuza was about to ask what happen back their only to meet a cold stare from Naruto that said don't ask if you want to live.

Lime read if you want but if you don't then skip.

Currently Naruto and Kuruma were making out as Naruto slowly brought his two fingers in her moist love tunnel causing said woman to moan in pleasure.

He then brought his left hand to kneed her firm melon adding more pleasure as he let his tongue dance inside her mouth** "ahh yes…more Naru-koi"** she moan out as Naruto suddenly pinch her erect nipple.

Wanting her to cum, he use the moist from her pussy as lubricate then inserted two of his right finger inside her ass causing her to widen her eyes **"OH KAMI MY ASS"** she moan at the new experience, as she never tried anal before but she was feeling wave of pleasure.

Then he let his left hand finger fuck her pussy roughly as he knew she like to play rough **"AHH MY ASS AND PUSSY FEELS HOT YES NARU-KUN MORE AHH MY BREAST" **she moan out as Naruto suddenly bit down on her nipple causing more pleasure **"NARU-KUN I'M CLOSE PLEASE MORE AHH" **she moan as she was close to her orgasm.

But she felt the lack of pleasure from her mate as she open her eyes to see Naruto wasn't their anymore 'Kuru-hime consider this punishment for what you did earlier' he said smirking **"WHAT! NO FAIR NARUTO-KUN I WAS CLOSE COME BACK HERE AND AT LEAST FINISH IT NARUTO-KUN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING"** she shouted in displease not liking to have been build up to the brink of orgasm only to be taken away, but Naruto couldn't hear it as he cut of their mental link.

Lime ends

Outside Naruto was smirking as he could tell she was displease but she did needed to be punish and that one the other will show her not to do what she did yesterday but he in cutting of their mental link he couldn't tell her reaction, but shrug it off to find a training area he could use.

Inside his mind Kuruma was anger at how Naruto brought her up only to suddenly stop and to top it all off she was horny as hell, she knew masturbating wouldn't ease how turn on she was **"well at least it will be only a day"** she said to herself it was then she notice a note, when she read the note **"NO! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL NARUTO-KUN" **she cried out as the note said Kuruma as punishment for what you did yesterday there will be no sex for a week so be contended with only doing yourself-love Naruto.

Outside Naruto minds, he could tell she read the letter he could almost see the anime tears she's crying 'hehe that will teach her, now to find me a training…grown' his thought suddenly stop as he saw Nel training with her sword at a nearby lake wearing a light green with white stripes tight sports bra and a light green sweat pants.

Her cloth really show how sexy her body was and how well she maintain her physical appearance was 'wow she does look beautiful, from what I can see she maintains her body in top shape some muscle and abs but not too be bulky just the right amount' he thought as he was staring at her beautiful form.

Sweat was glissading down her beautiful face as she continue to practice her kenjutsu why her thought was on a certain blond but was interrupted when she felt someone was watching "come out I already know your hiding" she said to her surprise it was the object of her thought "sorry to interrupt your training Nel-san I happen to stumble on where you were training since I was looking for a place to train as well" he said casually.

Nel nodded "well I don't mind sharing this training field" she said kindly Naruto nodded "thank you Nel-san I will be taking the other side as so I won't interrupt your training" he said then walk to the left side of the field.

On the other side Naruto summon three shadow clones to get a good warm up all three of them charge at Naruto.

The first clone got into a close combat with Naruto sending straight jabs at Naruto in furry of frenzy, Naruto was able to doge each quick jab, then a duck down his head from a right hook just but saw a left upper cut dodging it at the last second.

The clone duck down for the second clone to give a round house kick, only for Naruto to block said kick, still in mid air the clone deliver another left kick then a right to the side of his head, all the while Naruto kept his guard up.

This time the third clone took this opportunity to slid kick Naruto as he saw he was distracted. It almost work but Naruto doge by jumping in mid air then countering with an axe kick to his third clone, then he punch his second clone trough the grown, and dynamic entry the first "well that was a good warm up" he said dusting his hands.

He glace back to see Nel training with her taijutsu mix with her kenjutsu 'hmm her style leave almost no room for error impressive' he though as he summon another set of clone this time with swords.

Nel took a moment to catch her as she was a little tired then she heard blades clashing, she look back to see Naruto dodging a sword swipe from his clone, follow by blocking a downward slash, then jumping back from an side upper cut slash 'his clone follows quick and precise strike that gives only a very small window to doge or block, but if one block the second he or she did so, another clone attacks from an expose part so each follows each other's attack as to not only pressure the enemy but cause her to tire out' she analyze.

Naruto dodge two quick slash from his clone, then an upper cut slash from his third, then downward slash from his fourth clone. 'now that I work up a sweat it time for a counter attack' he thought as he saw his clone charge at him, he side step out of the way then back stab his clone spin back ward from his second clone that was about to pierce him only just in time for another clone to give him a downward slash.

Using the clones momentum he side step the kick the clone hurdling it to his other clone then impale them with his sword, then ark his blade backwards to block his last clone's attack, he spun to meet his clone then deflected its blade, not giving his clone a chance to react he horizontally slash his clone.

It took ten second to defeat each of his clones catching his breath then wiping away his sweat he saw Nel walking towards while swaying her hips "Naruto-san how about a spar to conclude are morning workout if you're up for it?" she challenge.

Naruto smirk at this since when was the last time he spar with someone other than Kyuubi "very well but can you keep up?" he tease not his usual character but when was the last time he would do this. Nel only smirk back then got into her stance "only if you can" she resorted back.

The sound of metal clashing awoke the other rebel from their slumber, out of curiosity they went to find the source, when they arrive at the lake they saw Nel fighting the same guy who Zabuza brought but some who just got back didn't know who he was and thought he was an enemy, they were about to interfere only to be stop by a massive blade.

That blade belong to Zabuza who was glaring at them "none of you interfere, take a closer look you if you do you can clearly see their grinning faces" he said, they did so and saw their grin as if they were enjoying "you see their only having a small spar but soon it will escalate so best to keep your distance, so not to get in the cross-fire" he told them then sat down enjoying the display of two warriors dancing.

They meet each other blow, countering each of their moves, blocking and dodging each of their strikes and slashes as they were sparring "well it seems you can keep up, I would expect nothing less Nel-_chan_" he said teasing her by adding the –chan suffix, she blush a bit but suppress it as she knew he was teasing her "you're not too bad yourself Naru-_kun_" she said countering his teasing remark.

He only smirk at her counter remark "the same could be said about you but why don't we step this up shall we" when he finish he vanish, appearing suddenly in-front of her, but Nel was able to block his attack "I agree with lets step it up" she said then vanishing as well behind him.

Naruto spun around to deflect her blade sending her flying towards the lake. Naruto charge at her gliding his blade at the surface of the water as it was juts slicing through it.

Nel gather her chakra trough her blade then placing the tip of her blade on the surface of the water then brining it upward making a wall of water, Naruto slice through the water as well as her only to find out it was a water clone.

Naruto narrowly dodge a rising blade from below the water, Naruto jump upward to meet her blade along with her smirking face, and then he was stab by another Nel only to have him seen turn into a log.

Naruto mock glare at her "it was a good things I was able to substitute if not I would be dead Nel_-chan_" he mock scold her only for Nel to return the same glare "well didn't you know it was a clone you're going to slash in half Naru-_kun_" she said using the same tone as him.

Both chuckle as they saw the attention gather around them "well it seems we attracted some spectator shall we give them a show" he ask as he was preparing to use a ninjutsu "yes it looks like are little spare did attract some people I agree might as well entertain them" she said then went into a quick hand-seal.

Two water dragon appear then clash with each other, using this Naruto gathered the water around his blade making a drill then charge forward at Nel ,only to drop down at the last second from two water blade erupted from both side.

Making a one hand-seal beneath the water he use _Water Release-gaping dragon_, Nel jump out of the way as a large jaw was about to drown her, as Naruto resurface he was meet with a giant tsunami riding said tsunami was Nel charging at him with what appear to be a water spear channeled through her blade.

Naruto use a one hand-seal to make a water barrier to block her technique, then follow it with sealess water bullets, only for Nel puff out 'if she's the clone ten that mean' Naruto turn around to block Nel's water spear with his blade pushing him back.

Using the momentum she was using he push some of his chakra to side step to her left side, he was about to cut her but was block by a water shield.

Both jump out of each other reach; Nel was the first to land then went into a quick hand-seal _Water Release-grand water vortex_ a huge amount of water rush towards Naruto.

Naruto saw this then use his own water jutsu _Water Release-eight headed hydra_, a large water hydra form clashing with Nel's own water vortex.

The spectator saw both techniques clashed creating a huge splash of water to appear when it clear they saw it was over.

Naruto was behind Nel with his blade near her neck while grasping her hand where her sword was "it seems I've won our little spar Nellie-chan" he said Nel sigh in defeat "it seems so tell me when did you get behind me Naruto-kun when I saw you still standing over their after using your technique" she ask.

Naruto smirk "oh simple really that was an after image jutsu I made I follow it up after I use my technique as it require no seal since I've mastered it to such a degree if you like I could teach you since you perk my interest Nel" he said.

Nel blush a bit at that "oh um really what made you interested" she ask shyly "well aside I find you very attractive not just your body but your strength as well Nel if you would like I want to ask you on a date on our spare time as I want to know more about you" he suddenly blurt out.

Nel blush a dark shade of red at Naruto sudden question but she did find him attractive so why not "very well after the war meeting since some of our scouts won't be coming back till late afternoon" she said a bit stuttering.

Naruto smile a true smile "that will be great Nel I will see you then don't worry about wearing something nice just your usual cloth would do" was his final word before vanishing leaving a blushing Nel behind.

**-End**


	5. Chapter 4

Human's talking-"Hi"

Human thinking-'Hi'

Techniques-_Rasengan_

Non-human talking-**Hi**

Non-human thinking-**_Hi_**

Disclaimer-I do not own anything aside from my concept and idea

Chapter 4

Naruto took off his shirt, since he was sweating, as he made his way back to his tent ignoring the stare of lust from the woman and jealousy from the male side, at his body that was sculpted to perfection a balance between strength and speed "damn gaki you better cover up or we'll have a riot and multiple blood transfusion" the voice of Zabuza came in behind him. Naruto glance back in confusion at his words "and why is that Zabuza I see no reason that something would indicate your words, now if you excuse me I have to go and change" Naruto said not understanding what Zabuza imply.

Zabuza sweat drop at his cluelessness 'his one of the strongest person if the thee strongest person I came across with, with a six sense for battle but he couldn't tell he was being gaze both lustfully by the women around him and angrily from the men' he though dumbfounded at his cluelessness.

Naruto still oblivious to his surrounding was making his way back to his tent all the while stretching his arms showing off his perfect form, this only cause to woman to blush even harder at this since they can all see his perfect muscle tone body, while the men glares only intensify.

As Naruto was walking, he was clearing his eyes, when he bump into someone "I sorry I wasn't looking where I was going oh Haku it you" he said a little surprise to see Haku.

Haku blush a very dark shade of red treating to nosebleed as she stare at Naruto's half naked form "um Haku are you okay your turning red do you have a fever" Naruto said still not getting that he was causing her redness. Snapping out of her trance she realize that she was still staring at Naruto's chest, she had to think of a word or an excuse less she wants to pass-out from blood-loss "um…well…I…um excuse me" was all she could say before shunshin out leaving a confuse Naruto who shrug it off then went to his tent.

On the side line we find a very red face Mei eyeing him like a very scrunches piece of meat 'his not only hands and having such a sexy voice but has very hot body I wonder what else his hiding' she though lustfully.

Later that day Naruto was being escorted by Zabuza inside the war tent he saw Mei smiling at him, beside her what he could assume to be her body guards was a man with an eye patch, a talisman on each side of his ear with a kanji to hear 'I can feel his right eye is concealing something it similar to what I felt from Hinata Hyuga' he though.

To her left was another male with a two handle bandage sword 'must be new swords men since as I recall Zabuza said that Mei was putting up a new seven swords men' Naruto thought as he sat down to Mei's right side.

Mei stood up gaining everyone attention "everyone I would like you to meet Arashi or better known as Black Death head hunter" she said shocking the people in the room since they knew his title but not his actual name aside from the people who already knew.

Naruto glance at them with an emotionless face as one of them fearfully ask "so your him the men who hunts down A to S-rank missing nin or shinobi" Naruto nodded "yes I am as to quickly answer the reason I am here is to claim Yagura's head" he said in mundane tone.

One of Mei's body guards tried to sense Naruto's chakra only to find he could not as it was being block "I would advice not to spy on me so likely as I created a seal that would make dojutsu such as the Sharingan or Byakugan useless in either copying my techniques or seeing my chakra points" he said on board tone "Ao enough Arashi-san is our allay I confirm it along with Nel and Zabuza" Mei said.

Ao nodded "very well Mei-sama I was surprise I was expecting someone old not as young as him to be engage in a civil war like this" he said which for some reason got Mei to smile sweetly at him "Ao shut up or I'll kill you" she said kindly that had a dark aura behind it. Ao nodded fearfully as he knew what kind of smile was that while muttering something.

What she heard was "very old not young to be engage"

Naruto raise a single eyebrow 'she must have misheard him' he thought, he coughing lightly to get everyone back on track "as I said I will be assisting you in this war so tell me what is the current situation" he inquire.

One of the officer spoke up to this "well Arashi-sama with the money brought we receive we were able to resupply ourselves with food, weapons, and medical supplies" he said Naruto beckon him to continue "as for the battle it not looking great as we hope as more and more of our men are arriving either gravely injure or dead so we have yet to strike a huge blow" the officer finish.

Naruto took a moment to ponder his next move as to make a plan of action that would not only increase morale but strike a huge blow at Yugura's forces enough for Yagura to show himself "someone get me a map of the entire area especially location where you spotted any safe house or storage houses Yagura had" he order as soon as thous words left his they got hold of several map each detailing Yugura's places where he keep their food, weapon, and medical supplies.

Naruto analyze each map spastically the location of each safe house. Naruto could see the each was far away from each other for any merchant to pass as they would be seen, but looking closer he notice how they were each align.

For example the southern west part of a safe house was connecting to the northern east part, then east to South east then north which lead him to one conclusion "from the map you gave me it seems each safe house is connected by underground tunnel that is hidden by chakra suppression as each safe house is too far from each other for any merchant to pass or any supplier as they would be seen which lead me to believe that this place right here" he pointed to the north safe house that connected the south east part of a safe house "is the main safe house where they distribute each of their supplies, if we destroy this and will be crippling their supply run" he told them.

They talk amongst themselves about Naruto's plan if they succeeded not only will they cripple Yugura's forces they could also acquire additional supplies then Naruto continue "aside from the supplies tell me what your statues on your medical team?" Naruto ask. The chief medic spoke up "Arashi-sama we only have a few combat medics here counting Haku-san who are train in the medical arts, so we can't effectively send a combat medic without risking the death of someone who already injured" he said sadly.

Naruto nodded as he knew they needed someone like Tsunade, 'wait of course' Naruto thought then ask "tell me is there any towns nearby holding a gambling tournament or that owns a casino" each though for a couple of minutes then one of them spoke up "well theirs a town that host a large number of casino houses and they are also holding a tournament as, just east of here we usually go there for a quick supply run why do you ask?" one officer ask.

Naruto stood up about to leave "well if I'm lucky she will be there to participate in that tournament" he stop then turn his attention to Mei "Mei-sama I request for Nel to accompany me to retrieve said person if she is their they it will help our medical problem" he said seriously.

Mei caught on how serious his tone sound and knew he wasn't kidding around "very well Nel-san will accompany you to retrieve this person" she agreed to Naruto request to retrieve whoever this person is "thank you Mei-sama Nel-san I'll be waiting at the exit" he said then left.

Minutes later Nel arrive to see Naruto lean up against a tree he approach him then ask "so who's this person we have to retrieve Naruto-san" Naruto started to leap towards the direction of the town with Nel following behind "this person is Tsunade I'll explain once where their alight" he said surprising Nel since she knew one of the legendary sanin Tsunade the slug princes who is also renown not just for her strength but her abilities as a combat medic.

A blond woman with blond tied into two loose ponytails wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji gamble was standing in-front of a slot-machine each images stop at a triple seven shocking her 'hmm that could only mean trouble' she thought to herself "well a triple seven it seems luck has finally grace you Tsunade_-chan_" a voice that she recognize how could she not it was the voice of a certain person that help immensely and among other things.

Tsunade turn around to see Naruto standing arms cross "well I never expect to see you again so soon Arashi-_kun_ or maybe I should call you by your other name" she said smilingly at him, Naruto slowly walk up to her and gave her a very long kiss, they kept on kissing ignoring the stares of jealousy from men and woman they, until they felt the lack of air then separated "your only the few people along with your apprentice who can call me by my true name in private Tsu-hime by the way where is Shizune" he ask snapping her out of her daze, she pointed at the bathroom.

Naruto nodded no need to say anything further "well go get her Tsu-chan as I can't enter a woman's side of the bathroom less if I was your perverted teammate I'll wait for you outside okay" he said before leaving her with a small kiss on her forehead where she seal stored up chakra in a form of a small diamond.

With speed that seems to surpass the Hirashin no jutsu she got hold of her apprentice along with their pet pig Ton-Ton "ahh Shizune nice to see you" he greeted "well that answer why master was excited and yes it nice to see you again Arashi" she greeted back.

After cashing in the money that Tsunade won which was around a million in total they went outside for the two women to see blue-green hair woman, Tsunade glared her like her perverted teammate spied on her at the bathhouse "Arashi-kun who is this" she ask in a very dangerous tone "well its better if we talk in a nearby restaurant I've reserve for us okay Tsunade-chan" Naruto said placing his hand in hers which she grip with her monstrous strength, which Naruto cringle but knew his healing abilities would fix later on.

After arriving at the restaurant Naruto place a privacy jutsu around them "okay Naruto-kun start explaining" Tsunade said as her grip tighten around his hand.

Naruto summarize the events that has happen so far along with his request for her to assist in the war "so you want me to assist in as one of their medical team Naruto-kun you know my current situation and if the people found out about this Konoha would be involve since I am still part of that village" she said.

Naruto nodded in how risky it was but none the less he insisted "I know the its risky but it has something to do with the other things" he said while tapping his stomach where his seal was which Tsunade and Shizune caught on "and we can either tell them to keep it a secret or put you under a henge I really need your help on this one for me" he said almost pleading which shock them.

Tsunade sigh she knew she couldn't say no to him and vice versa "alight Naru-kun since you are my husband" Tsunade couldn't finish as Nel interrupted her since she was shock at hearing Naruto was her husband "wait you're his wife how" her voice sounded hurt a bit from that.

Tsunade gaze Naruto a knowing look that he caught on. He thought about that for a moment then nodded "well Nel it started about six months ago I ask help Tsunade along with her companion with a certain war lord who place a large bounty on them" he started but Tsunade cut him off their "as I recall it you were one of the people who was after me along with Shizune and Ton-Ton" she said.

Nel raise an eye at this "do you always meet people like this having large bounty on their head then befriended him or her" she ask "I try not to but it seems to be the case, but I didn't go through with it since" he stop a bit there was a rare small shade of pink on his face.

Tsunade decided to answer for him "since he found me attractive hmm I should have expected that since I've been told I'm one of the most beautiful kunochi in the world maybe that the reason that war lord place a bounty on me" she joke while Nel gave Naruto an expression are you kidding me expression.

Naruto face palm a bit "yes in a way I did find her attractive because of a certain condition I had" he stop and took a deep breath "tell me Nel do you know of the Kyuubi No Yoko" he ask.

Nel nodded not sure why he ask "and you do know that a Biju can't be killed only seal correct" he ask again, Nel nodded but now she caught on what he meant as her eyes widen at the revelation "so you're the container of the nine tailed fox" she said shock evidence in her voice.

Tsunade whistle at how quickly she caught on "well she's not all looks but brains too hmm tell me has she gave an okay to this Naru-kun" she ask "wait she you don't mean that the Kyuubi No Yoko is a woman and also your wife" she ask.

Naruto nodded "yes you see since I am the last of my clan I do fall under the CRA even if I don't join a particular village but with that said they both have to approve who I go with since Kuruma gave an okay already I believe we are still up for our date" he stop then look at his second wife "that is if you approve Tsu-hime" he ask.

Nel felt Tsunade eyeing her with thous creamy brown eyes of her "hmm I can tell she's a proper kunochi and if you are attracted to her then she must be strong" she said Naruto confirm it by simply nodding "fine but if you harm him I will beat you into a puddle got that missy" she threat.

Nel nodded in fear since she heard stories about her anger being equal to a tail beast "well to continue I didn't go through with it instead I help her not only remove the bounty that was place on her but also pay her depth by killing the war lord after which I ask her if she could teach me some medical jutsu, couple of drinks which lead to her being my mate" he blurted the last part out making Tsunade blush at the memories of that night.

Nel processes everything he heard so far then spoke "so let me see if I understand you help her with removing her bounty along with her dept, in exchange she taught you some medical ninjutsu, then after which at some point both of you got drunk then had sex leading for her to be your mate" she summarize.

"Well it's easy if you put it that way yes since I didn't want a one night stand and if she was ever pregnant I would have taken responsibility but since we did make love I place a mate mark on her right shoulder not only increasing her current strength but also reverse her age apparently" Naruto said.

Nel nodded understanding the situation fully "well since we have what we came for I suppose we should head back" she said as she was a bit exhausted at the development "yes I think we should Nel I'll see you at the gate since I'll be helping Tsunade and Shizune gather their things okay" he finish before leaving.

Upon arriving at the rebel camp Naruto place a henge seal over Tsunade and Shizune as so they could not be recognize but he told Mei, Zabuza, and Haku since at some level he trusted them.

When they ask how he summarizes everything he told Nel they were shock when they found out that he was a Jinjuriki aside from Haku since she knew about that when they fought at the bridge but the most shocking was that Tsunade was his wife.

As plan Naruto and Zabuza along with several rebels made their way to the main safe house, Zabuza use his silent kill technique to cover everyone up as they slaughter everyone inside and taking their supplies, they got a map detailing each hidden cave's which leads to other safe houses.

Tsunade who was under a henge seal quickly took charge of the medical staff surprisingly no one protested since the news that she was Naruto's companion was enough for them a name does have power after all.

Time skip one week

Over the past few weeks the morale of the rebel camp was at an all time high ever since Naruto arrive, the first was delivering a hard blow to Yugura by destroying each of his safe house's and stealing all their supplies along with a weapon they only heard about.

These weapons were Kunai launcher, Naruto had commented coming across such weapons and have use them in the past, it was straight forward aim, brace, then shoot.

They also found scrolls for other weapons that wasn't complete due to how complicated it look, but Naruto look at each one can be made with the proper tools, all they need was a black smite.

Zabuza volunteer to find a black smite when he came back with a youth-full looking woman of average high, green eyes, wears a bandage over her long messy black hair, she wore a white skirt and a red robe that expose her ample DD-cup breast. She wears another bandage around her right shoulder where her prosthetic arm, ankles and a tattoo over her left side, she also wore a wooden sandals and cloak

She also carries a sword strap on her right arm, her sword resemble an ordinarily katana with a pale orange hilt and a rectangular tsuba this person was Kukaku Shiba, she was both an explosive expert and a blacksmith.

"So you're the blacksmith that Zabuza had in mind" Naruto said while looking at the scrolls for the weapon he was trying to build "ya that's me what got a problem with that is it surprising that a black smite is a woman and not a men" Kukaku said a little irk by Naruto's way of greeting her.

Naruto raise a single eye brow "no if you're saying I'm under minding you then you're wrong to me it doesn't matter whether you're male or female your action is what I care about" he said then giving her the scrolls for the weapon he wanted to be build "think you can build this Shiba-san since this weapon is up your specialty" he said.

Kukaku took the scrolls while eyeing Naruto's impassive face, she took a glance at the weapon he was trying to build then smirk "hehe your right about one thing this is up my specialty give me three days and I'll finish the first canon GANJU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW" she yelled a tall muscle guy with chin-length black hair, green vest, bandana, scarf and goggle rush in "this here my little Ganju Shiba one of the people that will assist me in build the other two will be arriving shortly with my supplies" she said.

Ganju stood up and saw Naruto "so who are you suppose to be blondie?" he said Naruto suppress the urge to cut his head off at that "my name is Arashi or what other people refer me to as the Black Death head hunter" he said allowing some killing intent to leak out.

Both of them had a shock look on their face as they knew his reputation "well I'll be damn so this is what you look like never thought you would look young and handsome at the same time or is that your under a henge" Kukaku said regaining her composure while her brother was sweating bullets having insulted someone as dangerous as him and for his sister's bluntness "I assure you Shiba-san that this is no henge now I will leave you to your work don't worry no will disturbed you but there is an alert seal it will alert me if you need anything" he said before leaving.

"SISTER WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU FLIRTING WITH HIM HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" shouted a very fearful Ganju to only which she wave her hand at "oh please you're the one who insulted him so I have nothing to worry about but you do have to agree he is rather handsome and well tone" she said no caring about her younger brother ranting as she resume her work into making the cannon.

Aside from that Naruto had lifted the punishment over Kuruma when he did so he was suddenly brought into his mind by an extremely horny Kyuubi; they had sex for ten sessions and another five after his meeting with Mei about how the situation was building.

Speaking of Mei she had told Naruto about the married contract she had with him since he was the heir to their clan, Naruto told her he would only if she gotten an approval from Tsunade as she is his wife like Nel got an approval from her, he said he would take as his wife for love not by some piece of paper, she agree to it, after a long and frightful talk with Tsunade she gave the okay but only after the war the same goes for Nel.

But he and Nel did have a small picnic shortly after they finish their retrieval mission they both talk about each other likes and dislikes such as Nel's dislike for mindless battles or pointless battles such as this civil war they were fighting.

Naruto ask why she was participating in this war since form what he can sense she held no bloodline, he told him she was doing this for her two child hood friend that was killed because of the blood line purge because they held a bloodline, she promise them that she would end this war and restore peace to her village.

Naruto admire her resolve of not seeking revenge and wanting peace so he told her his past experience in Konoha all the pain he endure which a tearful Nel nearly suffocated him between the valleys of havens as she was sadden by Naruto's story and further respected him for his determination for not giving up or becoming vengeful.

He found out that she was a level-headed woman in and out of the battle field, she also very calm in any form of situation an example of this when Naruto cut a men in half which most people would get sick at this, Nel just keep her calm expression, she also prefers to outsmart her opponent or tricking them into submission as she find killing as final option which Naruto came to respect and growing each day to a point where he began to have feeling for blue-green hair beauty.

Nel was also got to know more about Naruto aside from the way he kills his enemies which she would only do when it absolutely necessary, she found a gentler side to him though he mask it with his action that would present that it was convenient or other ways it was not intentional.

An example was when they raided a prison camp, Naruto save a young child from almost being killed but Naruto block it when the mother thank him he only said "I was passing by when that jutsu appear so I block it, I didn't see your child their miss so don't think of me as some hero" which Nel would never understood why he won't accept that kind of praise which he answered "a hero is someone who people look to for strength and relies on them I am no such as I can care less of their situation, your either a men or a slave"

It was there that she realized what he meant; he wanted people to stand up for themselves and not really for someone for strength, for them to see that they have the power to take control of their own life they just have to stand and find that strength.

She also saw a caring side of him that he never let people see it was evidence when she saw both him and Tsunade on their quick dates that he drop that mask of coldness he puts up

She was also experience this when she went up to see her friends grave, it was always painful for her to go there since they died protecting her, Naruto had accidently stumble upon her crying for, she was surprise but she knew it was an accident she ask him if he was surprise to see her like this at her weakest point.

But he shook his head then said "no we warrior cry not for ourselves but for our fallen so there's nothing wrong with crying for your friends who protected you" he said smiling at her warmly which was something she only saw when he was with Tsunade or her companion "so just let it flow I'll stay here, I won't leave till you get it all out I promise" in the most caring voice she had ever heard him say.

So she cried nearly her eyes out from all the pent up years she couldn't aside from when her friend died when she started to bottle all thous emotion, true to his word Naruto stayed until she fell asleep into his chest.

After that she came to like him more and more not just because of his strength or look but his kindness, his willingness to help other though he still says it was not his intention, but it was his caring side that she really admires.

After three day Naruto was called in Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko brother as Kukaku was finish with the canon "Arashi-dono Kukaku-dono is finish with the cannon and has ask for you to see a test run" Shiroganehiko said Naruto nodded "yes I'll be there in a minute thank you" he politely as he was mentally exhausted from the session he and Kuruma been doing upon how was that possible he wouldn't know.

Naruto arrive at the demonstration to see a six feet long canon that had see trough glass in between the muzzle and the end, the cannon is attach to a tripod "well since everyone is here allow me to explain the cannon fires a ball of condense chakra channel trough the seal I place here" she pointed to the near end of the cannon "then by gathering your chakra into either side of your hand then push at the back side to fire the range depends on how much chakra you use to push the condense ball of chakra and the destructive force depends on how much output you put into making the ball" she said demonstrating by shaping a ball of chakra as they can clearly see from the glass then she gather another amount trough her left palm then fire the ball of chakra

They were at awe at the destruction power of the weapon Kukaku made "the blast radius also depends on how much chakra you use and you can also combine elemental affinity to if making it more powerful" she simply sated.

One of them then ask "what about the glass how much chakra can it handle and how strong is it" Kukaku chuckle at his question "well it strong enough to that a Jinjuriki's chakra and strength if you ask how I measure it, there were some chakra tainted chakra lace on the scroll which I can assume belong to Yugura since he must have taken a look at this scrolls that some of his chakra was have stated on it" she said which Naruto surprise Naruto since he was also holding the scroll which meant the cannon can handle Kuruma's chakra.

"Impressive work Shiba-san to think that the cannon you made can handle a Jinjuriki's chakra which is extremely corrosive as I heard" Mei said which got Kukaku to smirk "well I am the best blacksmith in the entire elemental nation what do you think you would get a toy" she said.

"Yes I believe Zabuza-san pick the right blacksmith Shiba-san please go to my tent along with your partners so we can discuses other details" Mei said before concluding today event.

Later that evening Kukaku along with her companion arrive at Mei's tent "ahh Shiba-san please take a seat and great job again on the cannon" Mei praise which Kukaku wave off "it was easy considering the cannon was just as fireworks launcher I made so tell me what are we going to talk about" she ask while taking a sip of sake.

"Well to put it simple we want you and your companion to join the mist village after we take it back from Yagura" Naruto said suddenly which surprise the explosive expert.

"Wait so after just one demonstration you want us to be your and since you said we your also settling in with them" ask a surprise Kukaku.

Naruto nodded "yes after we won this war will be re-establishing the strength of the mist village and we also need of someone of your talents to assists us, since the art of blacksmithing is a difficult job and only a few can be called expert blacksmith that why we won't lose this opportunity to hire you full time" he finished.

Kukaku took a moment to ponder on this as she remember the last village she use to work with along with her family, but in the other hand this could do them some good as sort of fresh start they need "can you give us time to talk about this among ourselves" she ask Naruto nodded "good we'll give you are answer by the end of the week" she said before leaving.

"Do you think she'll accept Naruto-kun" Tsunade ask her husband "It's up to her Tsunade-chan I can't force her in making that decision" he said before ending the day.

With Kukaku

"Hey sis you're not seriously considering in taking them up with their offer especially what happen to" Ganju was silence a glare from his older sister "drop it little brother I know what happen but we do need to settle eventually so why not and besides I have this gut feeling that I can trust Arashi even though I can tell it's not his real name" she said while smiling coyly, making Ganju sweat drop at.

Time skip one week.

Lemon warning

The sound of moan can be heard inside Naruto's tent as he was groping and sucking on Tsunade's J-cup breast "Tsunade your breast weren't this sensitive when I last touch them or have you miss your foxy-kun so much then you began touching yourself to the point where your sensitive such a naughty slug" his voice sounded husky as he continue to work on her breast "ahh…ohh…don't…say…such embarrassing…thing like…that" she said in between moan.

Naruto then started to finger her moist caverns inserting two fingers "oh but look how wet you are down here it's over flowing with your juices such a naught slug say it Tsu-chan say you're my slutful slug or I'll stop" he said to make his point he slowly remove his hand from her pussy making her feel the lack of pleasure "YES NARU-KOI I'M YOUR NAUGHTY SLUG YOUR PERSONAL FUCK TOY YOUR SLUTFUL SLUG PLEASE NARU-SAMA PLEASURE YOUR SLUG" she scream out.

Naruto smirk "good a reward is in order" he said then slam his tool inside her wet walls hitting her cervixes causing her to cum "AHH CUMMING I'M CUMMING WHILE NARU-KUN PENETRATED ME" she scream out in her orgasm daze.

Naruto didn't let up as he continue to pound her pussy, Naruto then place her onto of him as Tsunade felt something poking on her ass, her eyes widen as a shadow clone of Naruto was about to penetrate her "wait Naru-kun I AHHH MY ASS" she scream out in bliss as Naruto stab her ass with his sword making her moan even louder, she was silence by another clone inserting his dick inside her mouth, while another two were using her hands to jerk off while they played with her breast.

Tsunade was in cloud nine of pleasure as she was being gang banged by Naruto and his clone's, she came about three time with each clone switching position taking turn in fucking her pussy, ass, mouth, hands, and breast.

But each of them were close to their own orgasm fifteen minutes later they were at their limit just in time for Naruto to re-insert his dick inside her pussy "ahh Tsu-chan I'm CUMMING" they shouted then came inside her pussy, ass, and all over her body.

Lemon end

The next morning Naruto was awoken along with Tsunade who was snuggling on his chest using it as a pillow "ARASHI-SAMA URGENT NEWS YAGURA'S FORCES ARE NEARING OUR LOCATION" one of the rebel force shouted outside his causing Naruto and Tsunade to snap they eyes open "shit looks like his taking the final offensive to us" Naruto growl preparing for battle.

On the battle Naruto could see the nervousness that each of them have in facing their enemy, he flare his chakra into sixty percent gaining everyone attention "LISTEN ALL OF YOU TODAY IS THE LAST DAY OF THIS WAR I WON'T SUGAR COAT IT BUT THIS MAYBE THE LAST DAY OF YOUR LIFE" he shouted then stop to see everyone attention was on him.

Seeing this he continue "today you stand before an enemy that has taken away your love ones, that made you suffer, that has deem you a taint in human on the world for something as insignificant as having a bloodline or siding those with bloodline!" he said making their anger rise "but do not hate them for that, but rather pity them for ignorance for not knowing the people whom I came to work with for they let they past anger cloud their judgment!" he said which Mei, Tsunade, Nel, Haku smile at and Zabuza, Ao grin.

"For if we let our hate take over then we are no different from them, who blindly follow they hate creating a civil war that has no meaning to it only vengeance for past pain, now we stand here today to end this not for vengeance, but for justice and new beginning not of hate, but of understanding today we fight for ourselves but to give a chance for a better future at the true king our children and the unborn!" his words run deep inside their thought and mind.

He was right if they let their hate control them, then they would be no better than thous who have scorn them, they could only pity but forgive them not forget but now this wasn't about revenge this was about the future "NOW I ASK WILL YOU FIGHT BY SIDE TILL THE LAST MAN OR WOMAN STILL STANDING AND FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" he said with power behind his voice.

Fear was gone, nervousness and doubts gone in its place a tidal wave of determination "WE WILL STAND BY YOU ARASHI-SAMA" they all shouted in unison. Naruto smirk "no call me Naruto…_Earth Release-charging bull"_ he told them his name then use a sealess earth jutsu to summon a thousand earth shape bull charging at the enemy.

In terms of number Yagura forces has the upper hand. But in terms of weaponry the rebel forces were kick ass making Yagura's number meaningless with Kunai launches they send a rain shower of kunai killing hundreds then switching to another who's fully loaded kunai launchers while the other reload's .

A major blow was Kukaku's were also a big help cutting their numbers in half in another week she made another set of cannon with the help of Naruto's shadow clones, since Kukaku gave her reply a day after they talk to her Naruto had told her about himself since he decided to be a part of the mist village.

She was surprise to know that he was an Uzumaki and the Jinjuriki of the nine tails but laugh her ass of when she found out the strongest Biju was in fact a woman saying like "take that you sexist bastard the Kyuubi No Yoko is a woman ahaha" her words were.

Now she was head the demolition team with a crew "DON'T SLACK OFF YOU HERE ME OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH I'D FIRE YOU OFF THAT CANNON" she ordered out which the men agree in fearing 'great my sister got drunk with power thanks a lot Naruto-san' Ganju thought as he was loading up for another shoot.

Naruto was speeding through each of Yagura's forces using the wind blade jutsu he use on the bridge back at the wave, as he search for his target 'Kuruma-chan do sense your brother nearby" he ask as he exclaim a multiple great fire ball jutsu burning at least sixty of Yagura's men **"his close Naruto just up that hill and Naruto SAVE MY BROTHER"** she said shouting out the last part in concern for her brother.

Slashing trough the opposing forces Naruto made his way up to the hill to see Yagura Naruto already knew it from the description Zabuza gave him light-gray hair, pink pupiless eye, a stitch scar under his left eye, he wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"So you're the one who's been interfering in my plane to wipe out the taint of the world" Yagura said with venom in his voice.

"So what if I am let me ask why do this? What can you possibly gain by crippling your own village like this" Naruto ask while building up his chakra for a quick attack.

Yagura became angry at Naruto question evidence by him leaking out some of the three tails chakra "you want to know why it was because of them that my father died, you see my village fought in another war this was against the against a clan of bloodline user Kaguya clan just to quench their thirst for battle" he spat out "my father who was to be Mizukage of that time died before he could take up the position along with my mother they were to make a peace treaty with the kaguya clan as to avoid further bloodshed" he said as tears were slowly showing.

"It was then a orange swirl mask men shown me the place where my parents died…I couldn't even recognize them, you know what he told me that almost all thous with bloodline have some thirst for blood in their genetic material, so that I decided to take up my father's mantle and eliminate the threat to my village thous people who you try to fight for" Yagura finish wiping away the tears the fell from his scar eye.

'So it is true this mask man manipulated him into thinking that it was the kaguya clan who killed his parents but what could he possibly gain in starting a civil war' Naruto thought "very well I see we can't talk this out then I shall have your head and I will end this war _Lightning Release-eight lightning strike"_ he finish attacking Yugura with a light just.

Yagura block each with a water mirror he made from his staff then made a quick hand-seal "a cheap shot but what do I expect from someone who defense thous monsters _Water Release-water drill bullets_" he said then attack Naruto with ten water drill shape bullets.

Naruto block each attack with an mud wall "where ninja what do you expect we lie, we cheat, we steal _Lightning Release-paralyzing wolf jutsu"_ he said his jutsu made six lightning shape would pouncing on Yagura one of thous electric wolf got was able to struck Yagura causing him to howl in pain "ahh damn you I'll kill you for that" he growl in anger then summon a torrent of drilling water.

Naruto doge each drill water "you want a water fight _Water Release-torrential tribute"_ a powerful surge of water form after Naruto use that jutsu carving land as it did but it was also a double edge as the user would also take damage, but Naruto block it with his chakra that he wrap around his body like protective armor.

Yagura wasn't so lucky as though he did block it with his water mirror but the jutsu got behind him casing him to scream in pain as felt like a thousand needle was piercing his back. Yagura only intensify his glare that was filled with hate for Naruto as Youki was sipping out his body and his skin started to burn off 'so he's gone to the second level that I have to increase my own level' Naruto thought as he remove another level of the restriction seals he had on.

Yagura chare at Naruto a sonic speed as he was about to swipe him with his red claw Naruto jump backwards "is that all got Yagura I'm not impress _Scorch Release-hell flame"_ he taunt by combining wing and water to 2:1 ratio Naruto let out dark red flames that was literary hot as hell causing a Yagura to howl in pain even though his cloak protected him it still did a lot of damage.

Naruto dodge another set of claws that Yagura was stretching from where he was crouched down gathering his chakra in his feet Naruto leap in the air _Storm Release-hammer of the storm god_ Yagura narrowly dodge a water enhance lightning shape hammer that would have flatten him and cause serious burn that would take time to heal. But Naruto anticipated this as he didn't put everything in that technique, he quickly got behind Yagura "take this _mirror blade"_ he slash Yagura mirroring each of his attack if one was left the other reflected right and if it was up the other reflected down and so on.

'Common I just need you to go tail beast mode and I can end this' Naruto thought as he use a wind vortex jutsu to cut Yagura from the inside causing him cough off blood in his second form **"rahhhhhhhhhhh"** Yagura roar as he began to transform into his tail beast form.

The three tail sanbi look like a giant turtle, a hard crab like shell, he had three tails the resembles a shrimp, he had a human pair of arms and hand but no hinder legs, big forehead which had three horns looking like a big mouth his eye were yellow and red.

"Good his finally at tailed beast form _shadow clone jutsu"_ Naruto summon three shadow clone then handed them a scroll "I want all of you to prepare for the sealing" he order then made a giant mud wall defending himself and his clone from a giant water bullet.

The Sanbi jump into the large river, opening his mouth Naruto though that he was about to use another technique but he was wrong. From his mouth out came small version of Sanbi in the hundredths 'well that was unexpected well I am fighting a tail beast so I should have expected something weird' Naruto thought as he began hacking away on the mini-Sanbi.

While this was happening Nel defeating each of her without killing them, quickly going into a hand-seal she trap each of them in a water prison and channeling her lightning knocking about fifty to seventy of her enemies that were trap 'when will this end' she thought to herself as she dodge another jutsu then knocking down another five of her opponent.

Then she felt the Sanbi's chakra along with Naruto's rising chakra 'I'm sure he can handle this I have the utmost confident he will but I hope for his sake he comes back alive or so help me I'll find a way to bring him back then kill him' she thought as she resume fighting

Haku was using her ice mirror to transfer any injured back to the medical tent for Tsunade and Shizune to treat it was then they felt both Naruto's increasing chakra along with a malevolent chakra to what they assume to be the Sanbi "Tomiko-sama do think Naruto-sama will be okay" ask one injured nin.

Tsunade smiled along with Shizune and Haku "oh he will trust me one thing I know about him is that he stubborn" Tsunade stared as she was treating another injured "but if he does die" Shizune smiled darkly which got them sweating.

"We'll revive him and kill him again" Haku said in a sickening sweet voice before disappearing in her mirror.

Zabuza was hacking his way having nostalgic thought about his graduation exam when he felt both titanic chakra appearing 'its seem the gaki is fighting the Sanbi he better come back alive or those woman will kill him' he though as he continue on fighting.

"It seems that Naru-kun is fighting the Sanbi he better come back alive, since we haven't yet have our date if he doesn't well I'll have Tsunade make a jutsu that does and melt him to death" Mei said with a sickening sweet smile as she stand before the melted corpses of her enemies while Ao and Chojuro sweat drop at their leaders comment 'I pity him right now' they though in unison.

"Sister ain't that" Ganju was cut off by her "yes Ganju I know but" she said knowing what her brother would say.

"Then shouldn't we" he was cut off again "no he can handle this but if dies of so help me I'll find a way to bring him back and shove a inside one of the cannons he made then launch him straight to the moon" she said.

Ganju didn't say a word as he could clearly see the dark aura around her sister 'well better him then me but still I hope he does come back' he though as he resume his job.

Naruto was hacking away at the mini-Sanbi when a large chill ran up his spine 'why do I get the feeling that if I don't come back I'll die multiple times' he though as he continue in making his way to the large turtle creature.

Suddenly one of his clone memories came to him signaling that they were done 'looks like I can't hold back time to end this" he though as he drop down all his restriction seals leaving now he was at eighty percent thus allowing his power to felt throughout the battle field.

A lot of people where shock and actually stop what they were doing before realizing who the chakra belong to while Yagura's forces tremble in fear, Naruto's allies couldn't help but be at awe aside from three person one was his tailed beast the other two were Tsunade and Shizune.

'So your are finally got serious huh Naru-kun' both women thought as they felt his power level surpassing Tsunade's own level equaling if not surpassing her late grandfather.

Naruto speed up towards the Sanbi who was flicking his tail creating large tsunami but Naruto block each if not redirected each with a sealess hand seal earth grand wall jutsu 'well better now I test that technique' he thought.

Naruto push his chakra outwards as it was slowly forming four golden chakra sword on each side of his back "you know you're the first I've use this technique and you won't be the last" he vanish in a yellow flash appearing underneath the tailed beast sending him flying through the air, Naruto then jump out of the water in supersonic speed while launching all eight chakra blades and his sword surrounding the sanbi _Nine bladed dance._

Naruto slash the sanbi from all direction with his chakra blade leaving each one to point at the tailed beast direction, then he grab his original sword that was above the Sanbi then slash down ward causing the chakra blade to impale the tailed beast then each blade exploded in a brilliant color of gold.

All the people saw the Sanbi vanish and Yagura's chakra vanish which only meant one thing the rebels have won the battle "we won…we actually won…ha ha hahaha WE WON" one of the rebels shouted in joy as the other join in 'it's finally over strange I didn't see him participate I wonder why' Nel thought she was happy that they have won but didn't see that person on the battle field.

**-End**

**Author-great another chapter haha didn't expect me to update another story well I did hope you enjoy also so people would know the harem the ones that are in that I will only reveal Fem-Kyuubi, Tsunade, Nel, Mei, Kukaku, Haku, and Kurenai.**

** OH I almost forgot I was thinking for Naruto to have a summon creature maybe a Phoenix, a dragon, wolf, or bat or just all and maybe give them a humanoid form who knows well bye-bye**


	6. Chapter 5

Human's talking-"Hi"

Human thinking-'Hi'

Techniques-_Rasengan_

Non-human talking-**Hi**

Non-human thinking-**_Hi_**

Disclaimer-I do not own anything aside from my concept and idea

Chapter 5

A month has pass since the end of the civil war most of Yagura's supporter were in hiding, as such Mei put them as missing nin as she took as the new Mizukage surprisingly she wanted Naruto to take the position as did the other people, but he decline her offer saying "you started this rebellion you off all people deserve to be the new Mizukage."

Zabuza headed the new Mist academy removing the old ways such as the graduation he along with Ao started to teach the new generation, surprising a vast majority didn't take part so they fled when new about the war ended they came back with full consent of the new Mizukage.

Tsunade, Shizune and Ton-ton stayed in the village assisting in teaching in combat medical jutsu since they are in need of if, Haku quickly learn everything she had to teach her so it was official that she was Tsunade's third apprentice.

Kukaku she head of the R&D or research and development team in charge of creating new weapon and her little brother was the new blacksmith of the village, he was good but not as great as her she quoted but none the less proud of her brother, she just had a weird way of showing it.

Nel became head of the strategic division and intelligence, she made new Anbu team she called Shadomisto or shadow mist each team were a member of four with one being the captain their task was the same as any Anbu division protect the village, A too S-rank mission, intelligence gathering, etc.

Over the weeks she and Naruto went out on regular dates, it was only this moments where he drop his persona of the cold, calculative killer he was made out to be, slowly he started to open to her telling her his childhood dream of wanting to recognize as a person and not what his former village dub him, which he achieve in the mist and to find the mask men who made his life hell, yes Naruto announce to the village about the mask men manipulating Yagura in starting the war.

Naruto well he was currently looking at one of Kuruma's siblings the Sanbi.

**_Flashback_**

Yagura was feeling his life force leaving him, he felt his body slowly turning cold, the blood was gushing out of his body, he was dying and the person who was responsible was in-front of him "so…this…is it…I…couldn't…even avenge…my parents…death" he said while coughing blood.

He saw Naruto's shadow clone sealing the Sanbi into a scroll, the technique Naruto use was the culmination if his own infuse Youki, when Naruto struck Yagura, he also release the seal on the Sanbi, since his sword had a special seal that counter the seal on a Jinjuriki, using the chakra blade as a way to contain the tailed beast with the assistance of his own Biju, instead of the Biju vanishing then reforming after a year or more, Naruto use his chakra blade to make a field of chakra like net around the Biju long enough to seal into a special scroll.

This scroll was design as summoning scroll, like all storage scroll it was in a pocket dimension that allow the Biju to create their own land, since the pocket dimension had limitless space they could make vast land that suites them.

Kuruma made a telepathic communication with her young brother informing him of the sealing and it property for the Sanbi or Isobu as he introduce himself to Naruto, can live inside a pocket dimension like world, with the agreement of him being Naruto's summons.

Isobu agree to the terms, then allow Naruto to seal him inside the scroll, seeing him sealed up was the last sight that Yagura saw before darkness took him but not before he could ask his name "I…never…got…your name" he said slowly losing strength "it's Naruto Uzumaki holder of the nine tails" normally Yagura's eyes would have widen but he didn't have the strength to so he just settle of a hollow chuckle before finally accepting death's embrace.

**_Flashback ends_**

"Tell me Isobu-san did you happen to get a reading on the mask men" he ask the giant turtle like creature **"no I didn't Naruto-san but I did see thous red eye and black tomoe then reshape into another figure I couldn't recognize but it seems that it made Yagura fully think that his parents were dead because of the Kaguya clan"** the great turtle replied.

"I see so he has the Sharingan, it couldn't be Itachi since he held no anger for the Mist to actually make them go into a civil war, finding out who this person is we need to know what was this person connection to the mist" Naruto said to his vixen along with her brother **"yes I believe we should, Naruto-kun check the history of the mist maybe they can give us an insight on who this person maybe"** Kuruma said.

Naruto nodded then left the had his clone reverse summon him 'well that done better get ready for my date with Mei' he thought, after a minute or so Naruto wore a black tux as he walk towards Mei's house.

Naruto knock twice and he saw Ao open the door to reveal a very beautiful Mei, she wore a dark naval blue dress with a cleavage hole in the middle the show her upper E-cup breast, her dress really shown how curve her body was it was a perfect hourglass "well by your expression I take it that you approve" she said making a sexy pose.

Naruto nodded "well I was looking for Mei but I didn't expect to be meet angel of beauty" he said causing Mei to blush at his compliment "thank you Naruto you look great as well that black suit and tie" she said smiling at him.

Naruto chuckle light then extended his hand "shall we go for are date Mei-chan" he said in the sweetest voice he could muster which again cause Mei to blush "yes let go Naruto-kun" she said taking her hand then sliding her arms around his.

Bothe couples were walking the streets of Mist village; they could tell that the people had mix expression, they were happy for the couple at the same time they were jealous, the men gave a thumbs up to Naruto for snagging such a sexy woman such as Mei at the same time they silently curse, the same goes for the women they were happy for their new Mizukage but couldn't help but glare for snagging a handsome men like Naruto.

Naruto took her to a river side that was shimmering under the moon glow added that there was small orange flames on top of the surface, an apple tree that was being glow by different colored candles hanging by its branch, underneath was a table with the candles one was red while the other was light blue to Mei it was beautiful.

"I take that you like it I've done something similar with Nel-chan when we went out" indeed he did on their night picnic they on a yellow mix with orange blanket surrounded by flowers he made glow with his chakra just the other day.

Mei was in awe and touch by the length Naruto went through for their day "it's beautiful Naruto-kun" she said as Naruto smiled at her, his actual smile, as she guided her to her sit.

Mei was being served with a smoke salmon cut into three serve with white rise and salad dressing "oh my favorite food how you'd know Naruto-kun" Mei ask taking a bite she was surprise it tasted great "simple I took a guess" he said taking a bite from a t-bone steak.

Mei had a really surprise the chance of him getting that was a hundredth to one, then again he had the devils luck "well that I say congrats for guessing correctly and the food taste amazing" she said smiling while she ate.

Both of them shared stories with each other Naruto about his many visit around the elemental countries, Mei with her life before the war, it was pleasant, peaceful for a change from the life of a ninja.

Then after eating they stayed in the lack with Mei leaning on Naruto shoulder while they sat and just admire the beauty of the moon "I always like moon" Naruto suddenly said "why is that Naruto-kun" Mei ask while admiring those oceanic blue eyes of his that held so much emotion.

Naruto chuck lightly with a small smile "it was my light in the darkness, showing me the way, when I make my way through the streets of my former home, trying to find a safe place to hide under" he said solemnly "every time my tears fall from the pain I felt, the moon illuminate on me it always cheers me up" Naruto finish with a smile but it was both happy and sad smile.

Mei look in his eye it show so much emotion as he said thous words; sadness, loneliness, anger, wanting, happiness and joy 'what could possibly have you went through to experience Naruto-kun' she thought a way to lighten up his mood, there was only one way, she tilted his head facing her, before he could ask he was silence by Mei lips trapping his own in a passionate kiss, Naruto was shock at first but quickly shook it off and return the kiss

It seems the nature was helping out in making things more pleases, as the clouds clear the glimmering light of the moon shown down at the couples as they kiss like it was their last day, but all good things must come to an end, they reluctantly withdraw their kiss for air, both checks were red as they were breathing heavily, Naruto was to say something but Mei stop him by placing her finger on Naruto's lips "you don't have to say anything, I won't ask if you don't want to say, but know this I will never leave you, so please if need some, please come to me" she said then kiss him again.

The evening end with Naruto escorting Mei back to her home "Naruto-kun thanks for the wonderful evening and I mean what I say got it" Mei said with in all truthfulness in her voice.

Naruto nodded "thank you Mei-chan I will when I need to. Till I see you tomorrow then" he finish by giving her a small peck on the lips which she return to another full blown kiss. Then separate "we'll definitely see each other tomorrow and goodnight" she ending their evening.

**_Lemon warning all minors skip['why do I even bother…oh right to keep up appearance of moral character by telling minors what they shouldn't read even though they had more than their fair shear of viewing porn and other stuff *sigh* oh well' the author thought]_**

Naruto shunshin back to the hotel he was staying in and he was greeted that would made a certain perverted Senin die of blood loss, right their in-front of him was Tsunade, her that was a usual ponytail was flowing down her back, she was wearing a black bra that was threatening to tear off by her large breast and a black strap panties that show how wide her hips are.

"Hello Naru-koi" her voice sounded of lust that made Naruto shiver "won't you come and play with us" she said us which only meant, suddenly a pair of hands wrap around him, pushing up against his back, turning around he saw Nel, her heir flowing down her back with two giving her a small bangs, she was wearing a dark green lace bra and panties that show little to no way in hell you can't stair at her assets.

Suddenly Nel push Naruto into the bed while yanking of his pants "yes Naru-koi won't you play with us" her tone sounded husky that would made any ordinary men cum, while Nel was working on Naruto's pants, Tsunade was working on his upper garments 'well today just gets getting better and better never, Never thought Nel-chan has an aggressive side, but how does she still maintain that child like innocents on her face…the power of women is something I'll never understand' he thought as he notice he was now just in his pants showing both women his stiff sword.

"Ohh lookie here Naru-koi big friend wants to play shall we invite him Tsunade-chan" Nel said sounding between an excited child to a very mature woman wanting to make sweet love "I agree Nel-chan we don't want to leave him out now do we" Tsunade said in a seductive voice, then going down to his erect member, both woman pulled Naruto's fully nine to ten inch kunai and started to work on it.

Naruto groan in pleasure as Tsunade was licking the tip of his baddy maker, while Nel was licking his sack of magic seeds **_['wow what the heck am I thinking oh well' the author thought again before continuing]_**

Tsunade slowly took his large shaft down her mouth, earning a moan of approval from Naruto "no fair Tsunade-chan I want to try his lollipop" Nel said while pouting in a child like voice yet sounded sexy "go ahead then Nel-chan, since I want Naruto to eat me out" Tsunade said taking off her panties and getting on top of Naruto's head, giving him a clear view of her pink fleshy flower.

Naruto didn't even needed to be told twice as he began licking her pussy, earning a moan of pleasure from the busty blond, Naruto's tongue entered Tsunade's pussy licking the inside of her wet wall, this only cause her to moan loader as she felt Naruto's tongue inside her.

Nel was licking like she was a kid licking a popsicle stick sliding her tongue up and down while licking the tip in a circular pattern, this made Naruto moan while eating out Tsunade's pussy 'two can play Nel-chan' he though then made a sealess shadow clone.

Nel felt someone grab her firm ass, she look back to see a clone pulling the string on her panty letting it fall to the grown "two can play Nel-chan" the clone said repeating his master thoughts as he began to lick the outer walls of her wet pussy, causing Nel to moan softly "you taste great Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck" the cloned said huskily as he began to insert two fingers inside making Nel to moan even more "and your voice sound cute when you moan" the clone added as he began to pleasure his other mate.

The original Naruto inserted three fingers inside Tsunade while twirling her clit, causing the woman to cry out in approval of his action "ahh yes Naru-kun more lick my clit, finger my pussy give me more" she moan out "as you wish Tsu-chan" he said making another sealess clone, this clone remover Tsunade's bra making her breast bounce and started to massage it while all pulling on her nipples extending her breast, Tsunade moan out from both pain and pleasure as she was feeling more ecstatic.

Nel was in the same both as the Naruto clone was continuing to lick the inside of her pussy while pleasuring her breast "ahh yes Naru-kun more ahh yes" she moan out in delight as she also continue to suck on Naruto's tool.

About five minutes both women felt their orgasm as their wall was tightening up Naruto took this opportunity to add some chakra into his hands along with a small amount of lightning not enough to harm them but act as a vibrator to further their pleasure.

It work both woman scream their lungs out, it was a good thing he place a sealess private jutsu around the place, both women felt like lightning was coursing through their bodies but not in harmful way in a very pleasurable way that was brought them to climax "AHH NARUTO!" they scream out his name as they came gushing, Tsunade on his face, while Nel on the clone's finger.

Tsunade got of Naruto still in her cloud-nine after orgasm state along with Nel who was on the floor with her butt stuck in an upright position, but they seemingly got hold of reality when they saw Naruto's erecting twitching "it time to return the favor Naru-koi" they said in unison as they started to lick Naruto's dick with their tongue "ahh Kami this ahh" he just couldn't finish as he felt four firm round shape ball enclose his dick in between.

He saw his dick in between their large breast they began to kiss while the head of his dick was in-between. He could feel their tongue dance around his dick's helmet.

Both women tasted his overflowing pre-cum, he was close, and they wanted to taste his seed "go ahead Naru-koi" Tsunade said while licking the slit where his pre-cum was leaking "yes Naru-koi let me taste your cum for the first time" Nel said in low husky voice as she too was doing the same.

Naruto couldn't hold it now "AHH I'M CUMMING" he pronounce as he cum all over their face, breast, and body. Nel took a taste of Naruto's spunk, surprisingly she like the taste it was sweet, salty, and bitter which she like "hmm I like your taste Naru-koi but I think it's time for the main event" she said getting up while pulling him by his dick, that was still hard.

Naruto position his pennies near her pussy about to de-flower her "are sure Nel-chan I don't want to rush you into something that you wouldn't want" he said in concern for his mate, yes it was official she's Naruto's third official with Mei closing in at fourth. Nel only smile at her mate for his concern "it is what I want but go slow until I can handle it" she said in a soft but wanting voice.

Naruto nodded and slowly entered her mate as Nel's nail's dug deep into the his arm, a little tears flowing down her beautiful hazel eyes, Naruto kiss her on the lips trying to relief the pain that she was feeling from having Naruto enter her.

When Nel got use to Naruto's length she grind her hips as if saying he can move, Naruto did so going in then out building up his speed giving her time to adjust "faster Naru-kun please ahh yess" Nel cried out in pleasure as she could no longer feel pain and replace with something that can't be describe.

Naruto did so quickening his movement going in rapid succession, Nel was trying her best to meet with his movements, but couldn't as her mind became more foggy by the minute.

All the while Tsunade was watching them as she was being fuck by two of Naruto clone as they lifted her up "ahh yes…it…ahh…seems…Nel-chan…ahh yes right their…enjoying…ahh yes more…herself…but…I…want…oh ahh…the…real…ahh…Naru-kun…cum…sorry…ahh…boys" she said while moaning out in delight "none taken Tsu-hime will just make it easier for the boss" both clone said as they also quicken their thrusting "NARUTO!" "Nel!" a loud pleasurable scream echoed.

Back with the blue-green hair goddess and blond hunk who was currently giving it to her, making said woman to moan out from the pleasure 'I see me lacing my dick with a small amount of lighting does wonders' he thought as he continue to give her the night of her life.

Nel on her part was in heaven, she could feel her inside both hot and electrified which she didn't know why but couldn't complain as Naruto was plowing in and out of her, she could feel her inner pussy muscle started to tighten around his dick as she was soon to her second orgasm.

Naruto felt his dick in a very tight vice grip "damn Nel-chan I thought you were tighter earlier but this is going to milk me for real" he said as he was also close to his orgasm "me too Naru-koi cum with me" she was able to say.

Another minute and they both had their individual orgasm "NARUTO!" Nel scream out as she felt Naruto's hot seed fill her to the brim "NEL!" Naruto scream out as he felt Nel's hot juices around his dick as her walls tighten around him as to milk if for all he had.

Naruto pulled out from Nel's pussy spurting out some on to her body, it was then he was assaulted with the memories of his clone, Naruto turn around to see Tsunade on all fours, shaking her hips beckoning him to fuck her, not needed a second guess he plunge himself inside her causing said woman to scream out but in silent as Naruto slam inside her with great force, but not enough to harm her.

They started to go at it like rabbits, dog, lion's, or any animal mating that come to mind as Naruto was rearranging her inside while still activating his lightning element to further the pleasure Tsunade was feeling, he was gentle with Nel since it was her first time, his rough with Kuruma and Tsunade since both women like it.

"FUCK MORE AHH YES MORE NARUTO-KUN YES FUCK ME WITH YOUR DICK FUCK YOUR SLUG BITCH" she screaming out in pure bliss of the extreme love making session, Naruto obliged by dropping down his restriction seal, it had some gravity seal on it, making his hips into a near blur "FUCK YES AHH NARUTO-KUN I'M CUMMING SOON" she scream out.

"Me too Tsu-hime where do you want it" Naruto ask as he was going in and out of her in a fast motion "INSIDE I WANT IT INSIDE LET ME FEEL YOUR HOT COME I DON'T CARE IF I GET PREGNAT JUST CUMMMM" Tsunade finish by having her orgasm as Naruto did.

Tsunade drop down on the floor exhausted from their session, Naruto carried her to bed where Nel was and lay between them, both woman instinctively hug Naruto and rested on his chest, as they close their eye letting blissful slumber to take them.

**_Lemon ends all minors continue on reading ['yet I know some have read it if not all but oh well their choice' the author thought not caring if he's almost breaking the fourth wall]_**

-Konoha

Sarutobi Hirazune, known as the professor for his knowledge over mastery of jutsu and the Kami No Shinobi for his strength along with surviving two great war, feared by his enemies, loved by his village. He was this as well as a sadden old men for failing the person he saw as his grandson in all but blood but none the less his grandson and for failing his parents who entrusted him to protect him.

Had he been more strike he could have prevented Naruto from leaving, had he acted then the civilian council wouldn't haven't so much power, it took Naruto leaving for him to realize that, it seems that it was all he was becoming blinded before it was too late, like how he place his trust in the village, but back fired 'it seems failure will be what I experience till my death bed' he thought as he eye down the council meeting along with the jonin.

A report came in from one of his anbu about a certain event that was urgently needed to be seen "Hokage-sama what is so urgent that you would have this meeting" ask a lazy tone of Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan.

The other clan head such as Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan, Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan, Choza Akimichi head of the Akimichi clan, Inoichi Yamanaka and Shibi Aburamen also wonder why the Hokage called for an emergency meeting alongside the jonin's "I receive urgent news from one of my Anbu Rabbit" he said in a hollow tone.

As if on cue a rabbit mask anbu appear "apologies for the delay Hokage-sama but I came to that the civil-war between the mist has ended or rather was ended by one men who took down both their leader and Biju, but I will not explain further as I myself found at who the person looks like, so it better I show you all _Projection jutsu"_ the anbu said shocking the people in the room, just from the tone of the Anbu he was dead serious and frighten as well, then use a technique that let them view what he recorded.

It was the battle of Naruto against Yagura, this of course got some shock from some people who have seen him "Kakashi isn't than the men you describe me who engage you and your team in battle" Sarutobi ask for confirmation "yes Hokage-sama he is I believe rabbit has given as further insights on what this person is capable of" Kakashi said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Kurenai was indifferent though she was afraid of him, she became intrigue by him, on the outside he appears cold, but he have something that is important to her, he maybe manipulative, but not without good cause, he could have stilled killed them on wave but chose not to, but instead chose to tell them their weakness so they may improve, she was…interested in him.

Anko who was next to her long time friend saw the look in her eyes 'she's interested in him, well I shouldn't blame her I mean look how his going through that army like they were nothing and the amount of blood being spilled…damn I got turn on again by him' she thought as she continue to watch Naruto basically pass through them causing their death.

The clan heads along with the Hokage couldn't help but be at awe at the same time fear this men 'his pushing wind element outward his body and manipulating the shape into small blade incredible' they thought yes everyone since now they got a good view of what he was doing.

It was then they saw him battle Yagura when things gotten more interesting, they could tell each of his technique were A-rank jutsu to S-rank, two people were interested about his kenjutsu this were Hayate Gekko and his cousin Yugao "that mirror blade *cough* technique is *cough* very devastating wouldn't you agree Yugao" Hayate ask his cousin "I agree his movements with his sword is quick a decisive especially that mirror blade it seems to be able to penetrate a Jinjuriki's cloak" Yuga said at awe by Naruto's skills.

"I see why you said this guy was strong Kakashi I mean the guy is fighting a Biju enhance kage and he's still pushing him back" said a chain smoking ninja by the name Asuma Sarutobi "I told didn't I he fought both me and Zabuza at only fourth of his strength and beat us both, I can tell he's still holding back" Kakashi said everyone who heard that agree with his assessments.

But the shock came Yagura finally went full Biju did they saw his power level raise, if that amount of chakra he was giving of wasn't any indicator or the fact everyone stop fighting because of said power, it then they saw his henge go down revealing his spiky blond hair and whisker marks 'Yondaime/Minato-sensei?' was their thoughts of everyone except a shock Hirazune Sarutobi saying one name that everyone heard "Naruto is that you."

His words echoed inside the council room as they knew that name, how could they not it was the name of the baby who held the Kyuubi and the bit who had vanish nine years ago "Hokage-sama isn't that" Hiashi was cut of my Sarutobi "yes it is him Naruto Uzumaki or should I call him Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze since I can tell form first glance you thought of one men and that was Minato the Yondaime" he said with a heavy heart shocking the people inside the room, no could say a word but continue to watch Naruto.

They saw Naruto perform. _The nine bladed dance_ striking the Sanbi on all side in quick session that could only be compare to the Hirashin as they can only see blurs of gold light, the last thing that the projection sown was an explosion of brilliant light before nothing "that all Hokage-sama, so my suspension were true he is the son of the Yondaime" Rabbit said.

There was silence in their air as they tried to processes what they saw, apparently them men who was only known as the Black Death was Naruto Uzumaki and now Namikaze who was the son of the yellow flash Minato Namikaze and the red death Kushina Uzumaki, ironic he was called the Black Death.

So the turn to one men for answer their Hokage Hirazune Sarutobi who's eyes were shadow by his hat hiding his emotion in them, happiness that Naruto was alive, joy that he could find a way to make it up to him somehow, and fear that he would attack the village out of revenge but shove that off since he still held hope that Naruto didn't give in to his hate like some of the villagers did "I will explain everything but this shall remain as a SS-class secret and such will not leave this room, the punishment is death" he said as he began explaining everything.

At the end of the explanation everyone was flash bang especially thous who were close with his parents "so let me sums this up after the third shinobi war during the time where everyone was celebrating, both Minato and Kushina got drunk, the result was Kushina being pregnant with Naruto, Minato being the person we know him took up responsibility, it was her labor that the Kyuubi was release due to Kushina dying from labor since the seal would have weaken during this stage for a female container, Minato had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto intern he requested for him to be seen as a hero, but the villagers screw that up, now we have an S-rank shinobi who may hate this village because of what thous idiots did" Asuma breaking the silent's in the room.

His father nodded "so what do we do now I mean do we find him, but if we do he would most likely kill who ever we send, or just let him be" Asuma said to everyone in the room, true Naruto may act aggressive if they force him to come back, not wanting to come back due to what he experience.

"We could offer an alliance with the mist since from what we observe Naruto is part of their ranks. IN this way we could try to make amends in a way to show him that not all people are what he thinks they are" the Nara said in truth he wanted the Hokage to approve since he guilty for not seeing the resemblance he and Minato had.

"Then I shall agree to this plan, but again this must not leave this room if anyone found out about this will only mean death" Sarutobi said in a serious voice before concluding the evening.

-Unknown location

A woman with long flowing red hair that reach until her waist was heard rumors about the end of the civil-war, so out of curiosity, she send one of her summons to Konoha no doubt in the council room, as it's their she'll find answers.

The woman was visibly shock with emotion such as joy, happiness, sadness, regret, and anger, the woman stood up revealing her slightly tan milky skin, E-cup breast, violet eyes, a perfect hourglass figure, wearing civilian cloth, stared at the sky with tears in her eyes "my son is alive and thous bastards lied to me of him being dead" she said both in joy she found what she had lost and anger for what was taken for her.

Unsealing a nearby scroll she quickly change into her shinobi attire, red long sleeves shirt that only cover her torso over lap by her dark green vest with a red swirl on the back, cargo pants, and blue sandals "don't worry Sochi(son) your mother Kushina Uzumaki is coming for you and I will never lose you again ttbane" she said searing to be reunited with her son 'and just to see how much handsome you've become…oh what can't think of my son that way bad Kushina you naughty girl' she thought blushing to herself about how handsome her son become.

Inside Naruto mind

Naruto woke up inside his as he step in the house he made for his first mate **"hello Naruto-kun"** came the voice of the vixen he first fell in love with "hello Kuru-hime it's almost time isn't" he gave her a knowing smile.

Kuruma cuddle her mate as they lay into each other's arm **"my lost chakra will soon reform and I can finally be free to truly hold you in my arms"** she said then planting a kiss on his lips "I can't wait as well that I can finally remove this seal so you can be free and we can be together" he said as they kiss each other to sleep.

**-End**

**Author-yes I stop and left a cliff on what going to happen haha okay I know what you are all thinking will Naruto forgive his mom well I won't say, you just have to figure that out, will she be in the harem still I'll leave that up to you.**

**Also go see my profile for what Kuruma will look like out of the seal you'll know when you see the name.**

**But with Konoha well you should know need I say anything.**

**I have Nel become Naruto's mate since I wanted to and to avoid what happen at a certain Pm about one of my stories, that clearly shows that I the girl was in the Harem I won't say who or which one so to avoid that I made it official.**

**-okay some people PM me that I should go for the wolf contract and bat, while other want me to go with the phoenix so I'll decide on the next chapter.**

**Oh and thank you for all the favorite, follower, reviews, and supports for my story and my other stories so thank you guys are awesome now to the story.**


	7. Chapter 6

Human's talking-"Hi"

Human thinking-'Hi'

Techniques-_Rasengan_

Non-human talking-**Hi**

Non-human thinking-**_Hi_**

Disclaimer-I do not own anything aside from my concept and idea

Chapter 6

The whole area was decimated as two warriors clash between each other "lady Tsunade are sure we shouldn't stop them I mean one of them could get seriously injured" Shizune said why watching with a sad expression "no Shizune this is their affair to finish we can't interfere" Tsunade said in a serious tone that hid her worries.

"Tou-san can't we do anything I hate seeing Naruto like this" Haku ask her adopted father who shook his head "no Haku this is for them to decide it's best not to get involve" he said

"Hey sis this battles really turning ugly and who's the chick fighting against Naruto" Ganju said while looking at the Naruto who was clashing swords with the woman in question "all I can say is that Naruto wants to confirm something and the only way is trough battle against that woman. But that all I'm going to say if you want to know more then you going to have to earn it or happen to be there on the right place at the right time to know" Kukaku said with a sad tone and expression while praying that this won't come down to him killing her.

Nel was looking on the two clash sword and jutsu, but mostly she was observing her lovers emotion; sadness, confusion and anger towards the person in-front of him "I can't believe this is happening" she said "I know Nel but we can't do anything about it lets just hope this doesn't go far as to finding the answer he wants" Mei said trying to act calm while on the inside was worried about him seeing him hurt earlier and now this it was disheartening.

_Fire Release-great fire ball technique_ Naruto launches a massive size fire ball towards his opponent but was counter by _Water Release-tsunami wave_. But Naruto knew his opponent would block with a water jutsu "take this _Wind Release-heated great breakthrough"_ combining the heat coming from the evaporated gas the wind technique Naruto use was heated to a boiling point that would give a high degree of burn against his enemy.

The jutsu hit Naruto's opponent dead on "is that all you got" he said while eyeing down his opponent that suddenly transform into a log. Naruto quickly realize it was a substitution, his instincts kick in, Naruto spun around to block a crimson blade from his opponent "you haven't seen anything yet my Sochi-kun" his opponent reveal to be his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

**_Flashback earlier that day_**

Naruto woke up cursing the sun yet again. He was about to get up till he felt weight on his chest, tilting his head downwards, he spotted Nel and Tsunade resting on his chest. He smile as the memories of last night came 'wow now that how you end a night' he thought as he made a sealess shadow clone and order it to get breakfast for them.

As Naruto lay down he remember he still had a meeting with Mei along with Kukaku who's been more aggressive each time he would visit her. One time when he was sharing drinks with him she sat on his lap, though she said it was only an accident, she didn't get off, despite Naruto's protest, another was she would usually wear a tight black v-neck shirt and short shorts, that which emphasizes her curves when they working on making a senbo gun, the third well it was when she force him to stay with her for the night, more specifically her room, since she said all other rooms where already occupied.

Now having the time to really think on it he came into a conclusion 'Kukaku may have an interest in me. Well she is smart, fierce, head-strong or stubborn, kind hearted and beautiful but I have to first ask the others about this. Though I can't shake the feeling that something going to happen' Naruto thought.

Tsunade and Nel began to wake up from their orgasm slumber "good morning you two how was your sleep" they heard their lover's voice looking to see his fox like grin "it was great Naru-koi ain't that right Nel" Tsunade said while basking in the glow of after sex.

Nel also smiled as the memories of them making love came to mind "oh I agree last night was great thank you Naruto for taking me as your mate" she said in a cheery tone "thank you for giving me the honor of being your mate Nel-chan" Naruto said in a loving tone. Then he bent down and gave both of them a passionate three-way make-out until it was interrupted by the clone puffing away, getting their attention on the food.

They chuckle a bit at how Naruto's clone got attention "oh poor clone he must have left out" Nel said in a childish tone "haha well my clone's do have a personality of their own so ya maybe he did come on lets it" Naruto said in an amuse tone.

As they began to eat Naruto still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen but he just can't put his finger on it "you seem to have something that is troubling you Naruto-kun" Tsunade said catching her husband's trouble mind "not escapes you huh Tsunade-chan. Yeah I have this feeling that something is going to happen later on today but I just can't put my finger on it" Naruto said not liking that feeling.

Tsunade shook her head then gave him a small peck on the check "well it could be Kukaku since from what we could tell she has an interest in you" she said which got Naruto to raise a single eye brow "oh so you notice yeah that maybe it. Well I do also find her attractive as well and I like her personality but what do you both think" he asks the last part to both of them.

Nel just giggle slightly "well I approve, I can tell she wants to get to know you more" she said. Tsunade nodded agreement "yeah I agree Nel that and she would always talk about you during our drinking session oh she knows about me but agreed to keep it a secret" she said.

Naruto had a small smile "thanks I'll be meeting her later after I go meet with Mei whom I still have to ask of approval as well" Naruto said 'so Kuru-hime what do you think' he ask his tenant **"I have no problems with you seeking a relationship with her. I can tell she can be trusted"** she said. Naruto nodded then cut their mental link and continue eating.

Naruto summon another clone to clean up "so Naruto-kun will you be joining us in the shower room" Tsunade ask with a blush at her face "as much as I would love to watch the water glisten over both your beautiful bodies, I can't unless if you both want to feel what is it like to not be able walking for a week or be in a coma" he said with his trade mark fox grin making both woman blush a very dark shade of red.

Naruto chuckle at their redness, he proceeded to get dress a simple black muscle shirt overlap by his red trench coat with orange flames, dark blue pants, and sandals. Just before leaving he gave both women a kiss on the lips while sliding his finger inside their still sensitive pussy causing both to moan he added a little of his lightning element increasing their moan until both woman came "I'll see you both later my Hime's" he said then left.

Naruto appear in-front of Mei who yelp in surprise causing Naruto to chuckle a bit "sorry about that Mei-chan didn't mean to scare you" he said apolitically. Regaining her composure she smiled at him "that fine Naruto-kun but next time use the front door" she said.

Naruto smirk then appear beside her then cupped her face and gently gave her a kiss, Mei return the kiss after to what is seems an hour, well it was about five minutes give or take, they broke off the kiss "there a way of saying I am sorry my Hime" Naruto said in a loving tone causing Mei to blush red but nodded "also I want to ask you about Kukaku she may be interested in me as I am with her but I want your approval I already got Nel-chan, Tsu-chan, and Kuru-chan all I need now is yours" he said while sitting on her desk with a cross arms.

Mei already knew that Kukaku has a thing for her lover and future husband "it fine so along as you mark me Naru-koi" she said making Naruto blush a bit "of course whenever you want" he said making Mei grin with lust. Then she activated a privacy seal and jump at Naruto.

**_Lemon_**

Suddenly Naruto found his lips intertwine with Mei's, shaking of the mild shock he return the kiss. Naruto place his hand on her hips while Mei rap Naruto's neck with her slender arms. Naruto started to massage Mei's firm round butt causing her to moan into his mouth, Mei not wanting to be out done place her right hand on his pants and started to stroke his 'kunai' trough the fabric. Her action also causes Naruto to moan.

They both started to remove each other's clothing leaving both of them to admire each other's naked form. Mei was admiring Naruto's well build body that was chiseled to perfection and Naruto was admiring Mei's well endow body hour glass figure body.

Mei was the first to break their eye contact as she started to suck on his tool causing Naruto to moan, not being one to back down Naruto made a shadow clone, said clone started to eat out her pussy making Mei groan from pleasure, Mei then started to deep throat him slowly swallowing his length "ahh…Mei-chan…ahh…you…ahh…great…ahh…at this" he moan.

The clone started to lick the outer lips of her wet flower, while massaging her large molds causing Mei to moan while sucking on Naruto's dick, the clone went further and apply trough his tongue a little amount of lightning element. Mei felt sparks run trough out her body furthering her pleasure.

The clone the apply some chakra trough his hand as he continue to play with her twin ball making her moan even more, as she was trying to steady her pace getting the last three inches of his ten-inch long, two-inches wide tool.

Mei felt Naruto's dick twitch along with tasting his pre-cum she knew he was close, but so was her, she could feel the clone's tongue inside her making her feel pleasure. A few minutes later both came, Mei tasted Naruto sweet yet salty cum and Naruto gain the memory of Mei's honey taste pussy.

Mei stood up position herself on-top of Naruto placing her pussy on-top of his dick "Mei-chan are you sure about this" Naruto ask. Mei smiled at then nodded "yes Naruto-kun I want this, I want you to be my first" she said then plunge herself downward causing her to yelp feeling pain as few tears cascaded down her beautiful face. Naruto kiss Mei while rubbing her stomach with some medical chakra to lessen her Pain.

A few minutes Mei got use to Naruto's size, Mei grind her hips telling Naruto he could move, Naruto started to move in and out of Mei and Mei was meeting his thrust with her own slowly both quicken the phase causing both to moan out "ahh…Naruto-kun…more…ahh…faster" Mei moan out.

Naruto lifted her up and started to go in and out of her at a much quicker phase making her moan even more "you like that Mei-chan tell me who does this body belong to" Naruto said as he suddenly push his hips forwards making his dick kiss her cervix treating to enter. This only serve further pleasure "AHH YOURS NARUTO-KUN FUCK ME MORE MAKE ME YOUR BITCH" she shouted in pleasure.

Naruto smirk as he change their position, Mei was now on all fours "you said to make you my bitch Mei-chan" he said then thrust his dick inside her wanting pussy causing Mei to howl in pleasure "AHH YES FUCK ME FUCK ME…" she could finish as she was silence when Naruto's clone shove his dick in her mouth, then two other clone place her hand on their own dick while they played with her breast.

Mei was in cloud nine as she felt pleasure ran trough out her body from Naruto and his clone, she didn't know why but every time the real Naruto enter her a she could feel electric current trough out her body increasing her pleasure, but she didn't question and opted to revel in the pleasure.

Mei suddenly felt Naruto slap her mass making her groan in both pleasure and pain, she could feel Naruto along with his clone's dick twitch as they were almost about to come, she wasn't fairing ay less, Naruto felt Mei's walls tighten around his dick along with the juices that were leaking out.

After five more minutes Mei was already in a daze but mange to get the clone's dick off her mouth "Naru-koi I'm about to cum please cum with me" Mei was able to say in her daze "okay Mei-chan I'm Cumming" he said as he release inside while his clone shower Mei with their cum.

Mei's juices gush out of her pussy while Naruto's dick was still inside her. Both lovers drop down on-top of the desk that was drench with their love juice.

**_Lemon over or was is it a quickie lemon_**

After cleaning up in the Mizukage's private bathroom, Mei had an Anbu to call Kukaku along with Tsunade and Nel since it only fair for her to know about his other lover's.

A few minutes later Kukaku arrive, she glance around to see Mei, Nel, and Tsunade who had this afterglow around them. Then her eyes landed on Naruto who was leaning back against the wall with his black muscle shirt showing of his impressive body making her blush a little "hello Kukaku-san have a seat we would like to talk about you about something" Mei said with a serious tone masking the fact that she was both exhausted and satisfied "sure so what do you want to talk to me about" Kukaku said bluntly causing Naruto to chuckle at her strong attitude.

"Well to be more precise about a certain someone" Tsunade said making Kukaku eyes widen since she quickly caught on whom she was referring to "so you all figure I like Naruto-kun so what if I do what are all of you going to do about it" she said with no amount of fear.

She was confuse when they smile "well nothing in fact we already approve on him going out with you since we are also his mates but allow me to explain" Nel said as she stared to tell her about Naruto's life which both shock her and anger her to no end, next Nel told her about Naruto's relationship with them since he was last male of the Uzumaki clan he falls under the CRA "the reason they are telling you this Kukaku is that I do not want to lie to you, I want to be honest to does whom I want to be with and whom I trusted so it up to you Kukaku" Naruto said.

Kukaku just blur out of existence then kiss Naruto on the lips then broke off "there's your answer I don't mind sharing since I go both ways Na-ru-to-kun" she said adding a seductive tone on the last part "heh okay Kukaku-chan how about a date later I'll pick you up later so is to give us time to freshen up ne" Naruto said with a true smile.

Kukaku just smiled back at him "sure but if you're late even by one-second I'll strap you down to one of my rockets go it" Kukaku said with a sickening sweet smile that got Naruto to gulp nervously "sure I promise I won't be" he said. After Kukaku left Naruto made a shadow clone to get everything set at seven mists restaurant while he got ready but not before giving each of his mates a quick kiss then shunshin back to the hotel.

Now Naruto was wearing a short long sleeves black polo shirt, dark blue pants and shoes as he was just outside of Kukaku's work shop flaring his chakra a bit to let them know it was him "just a minute I'll be right out!" he heard Kukaku's voice. The memories of the clone came back showing that their table was ready. A minute later Kukaku came out and Naruto's jaws drop. Kukaku was wearing a dark red v-neck short sleeves shirt over lap by a dark pink vest the hug her slim yet well endow upper body figure, dark blue skin tight pants that shown how curvy her lower body was and red high-heel shoes, she combed her hair letting drop while giving her two bangs, light-pink lipstick, and a light flowery scented perfume "beautiful" was all Naruto could say. This cause to blush a little "thanks you look handsome as well" she said.

This snap Naruto back to reality, regaining his composure, he extended his hands "well shall we go I book us for a launch at the seven mists if that okay" he said with a smile "that great Naruto-kun" she said then held his hand then left via shunshin.

The seven mists is one of the exclusive restaurants in the mist village, but what people didn't know is that the owner was a bloodline user, said owner would usually give information to the rebels if the opportunity presented itself, so when the news came that the blood line won and the hero who help them won she was ecstatic. She'd had offer Naruto a on the house special as thanks but he simply wave it off saying it was nothing.

So when the news that he was having his date here she quickly got them the best table above the singles balcony overlooking the crystal blue river that was cover with lily flowers and a large three I the middle that gave it a peaceful scenery "ahh Naruto-san good to see you and I see you brought your date hello Kukaku-san a pleasure to meet the person behind who made those weapons for us truly remarkable" she praised causing Kukaku smile sheepishly "yeah well I can't take all the credit my brothers and my helpers work on it with me hehe" she said.

Naruto lightly chuckle at the two woman "hello as well Ami-san I believe I have a reservation for two and thank you for having us on such a short notice" Naruto said politely to the woman now called Ami "its fine Naruto-san call it thanks for helping end such needless battle" she replied then escorted them to their table.

Once they sat down Ami took their order Kukaku order a smoke salmon with green salads on the side, Naruto order a fish steak with mash potatoes as for drinks they both order a sparkling wine "so Kukaku-chan how's things going" Naruto ask "well all things consider great we already made enough kunai launchers or as you put it Kunai rifles and the senbo pistol you model is coming on quite nicely" she said with pride evidence in her voice.

"That great Kukaku-chan but I want to know what are you're like, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I'll start off my likes are ramen, my hime's, training, music, my dislikes are people who can't tell a sealing scroll from a stored weapon, rapist, the time it takes to cook ramen, and anyone who harms the people I care about as for my hobbies are creating new jutsu, playing my musical instrument, and training as for my dream well it is simple to have a family" Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

Kukaku was a little taken back by this since should figure someone like him didn't have that may hobbies since from the time she spent with him he would usually have that stoic look but none the less she smiled as she was getting to know more and more of the person she has an interest with "well as form my likes are family, smiting, creating fireworks, sake, and spicy food, my dislikes are people who try to hurt my family and a certain person, my hobbies well making fireworks, creating new items for my village, and drinking sake, my dream is to one day settle down with a someone and to make the Shiba name known" Kukaku said also with a smile.

Naruto grin a bit hearing about a part of her dream "oh I hope I'm this special someone hehe" he said a little teasingly just as the food arrive "hmm who knows you might just be" she counter.

Naruto smirk at this "well I hope this dinner gives me a plus in your book Kukaku-chan or do I have to prove myself with something _else_" he emphasize on the last part by adding a seductive tone. This yielded the desire effect it cause her to gain a pink tint on her cheeks, but she quickly suppress it then giving him her own seductive smile "oh if this dinner goes well I might just take you on _that_ Naru-kun" she said with her own seductive tone.

Now under normal circumstances this would make a guy putty in her hand, but Naruto isn't an ordinary guy, understatement of the year "well then I will have to make sure this day is to your liking and when we make it to _that_ trust me when I say this you won't be walking for the rest of the week" Naruto said with his own seductive grin, that should be legal unless if it's a jutsu then it should be forbidden.

This cause Kukaku to blush red seeing Naruto's lustful grin 'you win this round Naruto-kun' she thought in defeat. A few minutes of eating Kukaku decided to ask what most people would usually look at or ask about "aren't you going to ask about my arm. Don't worry I heard about your story so I really don't mind you asking" she said with a soft voice which was rare for someone like her.

Naruto just gave a solemn smile "I don't really pry into things that does not concern me unless if you really comfortable with it then I'll listen to every word" Naruto said with gentle tone making Kukaku smile at how sensitive he was, which was rare in a guy to have a small feminine side, or that fact they have a demoness who has been with him for a long time.

"That's fine thank you though for your thoughtfulness. Now the shiba clan was once part of Kumo I was a former kunochi aside from being a blacksmith, it was during one particular mission that I lost my right arm. You see the mission was a simple delivery no one knew our location till we were ambush" Kukaku stop for a bit as she took in some air "I won't go into further details but long story short I lost three of my squad mates and my right arm, I suspect it was one of the council member since they been after my families secrets for a long time but we refuse to give it to them. So after I got my arm patch up from someone I trusted. I left along with my clan fearing for our safety" She pick up a small napkin to wipe away a tear that was about to fall, Naruto figure there is more to the story then she let on but didn't want to go further than what he already know.

Naruto gave her a soft yet sad smile "I see thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your past and I am sorry for what happen" Naruto said then he made a mental note to ask his contact in Kumon about Kukaku's last mission "ahh don't sweat it Naru-kun you told me yours so it only fair that I tell you mine" Kukaku said feeling weight of her chest for being able to tell someone like Naruto who was a gentlemen, kind and caring person, once you get past the cold visage he puts up around him, then your good.

Naruto was grinning inward since he wanted to keep a certain ability that came with the mate mark Naruto gave his mates, he could only imagine the shock and joy of the woman once he mark him, well if everything goes well "now how about we continue somewhere else Kukaku-chan" Naruto said before placing the appropriate amount before leaving with Kukaku "SO tell me Naruto-kun where we heading" she ask in all curiosity.

Naruto just smirk at this "that would be telling Kukaku-chan just wait" he simply put, which simply irk and further her curiosity to where they were going. One they arrive at spot where the branches of two three's where bent down and their leaves making a sort of curtain to be pass through "go on ahead Kukaku-chan" Naruto said gesturing for her to enter.

Kukaku trusted Naruto and went in. when she went inside it truly shock her by the shear simplicity yet beauty of the place. There right in-front of her eyes where fresh meadow that was covered in different kinds of flours making it look like it was painted leading into a crystal blue ocean "wow this is beautiful Naruto-kun how'd you find it" she ask still at awe at the simple yet beautiful beauty of nature. Naruto just smirk at her reaction, true his reaction was the same as hers when he stumbled upon this place "well to be truthful I just happen to stumble on it. I guess everyone was so busy with the war and the rebuilt that they didn't see" Naruto said while scratching his cheeks with his left pointing finger. Naruto then proceeded to just sit and bask in the open calm air around him.

Seeing this Kukaku also snuggled beside him putting her head just below Naruto's neck while his head rested on-top of her head while he was holding her gently. A few minutes later their eyes lock onto the each other, slowly their faces were only a few inches apart when they were interrupted by a large chakra signature flaring from the gates of Kiri "almost just a little bit more and this would have been perfect who ever cause this will pay dearly" Kukaku growl while emanating a very dark aura mix with KI (killing intent) making Naruto back off slightly, while he agreed with her, he also pitied who ever interrupted their moment knowing how bad a female's furry is and especially if that came from a woman who was a high anbu to low kage "calm down Kukaku-hime we can do that later right now we have to go see why Mei flare her chakra something or someone must be causing this if she flare her chakra" Naruto said calmly. Kukaku nodded but not before she made a mental note to shove a high-grade explosive up that person's ass, no one interrupts her special time.

Naruto held on to Kukaku then shunshin to the gate of Kiri. Once they appear Naruto noted the crowed that was gathered, both couples went pass the crowed then once they were clear of the crowed Naruto froze, which Kukaku notice then look to where he was gazing at.

It was a woman who had long flowing fierce red hair the was tied into a pony tail, violet eyes, fair creamy skin, a perfect hourglass figure but still had that feminine built, from what she could tell under her anbu vest and mesh armor were DD-cup breast, she was wore an a dark blue Anbu vest and mesh armor underneath, which made her breast more plum, skin tight Anbu pants, and blue sandals "I finally found you Sochi-kun (son)" the woman spoke while looking at Naruto with a loving gaze and a hint of lust.

Naruto brain restarted for a moment he did not anticipate this, he was sure it would be a Konoha shinobi since he let that leaf anbu observe his fight, but not his suppose dead mom 'Kuruma-chan explain' Naruto said with a slight cringle in his voice **"Naruto-kun I have no idea as I told you the last thing I remember when I was temporary release from her seal, was being controlled then waking up in your mind. I didn't know she was alive until now"** the Biju queen said truly surprise since she thought Kushina had died when she was extracted from her.

A thousand question was running trough Naruto's mind the first "why did you abandon me or rather why did you leave me _kaa-san_" Naruto said spitting the last part with venom. Kushina felt a pang in her heart from hearing her son's words "I didn't know you were alive. They told me you were dead. They even shown me your body saying you didn't survive the sealing done by _him_" Kushina said also spitting the last part out.

Now this got Naruto's attention, who were thous people that told her he was dead "who told you I was dead and more importantly didn't you check if it was a clone" Naruto said in a hard tone. Kushina held her head down in shame as she knew she should had made sure "I was already in a weaken state from having given birth and having the Kyuubi extracted from the seal so yes I should have but in my weaken state I made a wrong decision" She said still looking at the ground in shame.

Naruto knew he couldn't blame her for that but she still has to answer the first question "you still haven't fully answer my question who told you I was dead" Naruto said still holding his hard tone though inside he was about to explode "it was the two council member Koharu and Homura along with two mask Anbu. When I came to ask where you were they told me you were dead from not surviving the seal _he_ made and even gone far a shown me your body. So out of grief I pack all our clans scroll that contain everything that our clan owns and left. So please Sochi-kun let me make this right please I only want to make up for all the years I miss" She said now looking directly at his eyes showing that she was telling the truth.

Naruto was now mad, no scratch that, he was piss beyond belief, how dare thous two, he knew about thous since they were also the cause of his sufferings back at the village. But as of now he has to confront the person in-front of him. Taking a deep breath then looking up in the sky he was thinking if he should, but there was a silver lining of doubt. There was only one way for him to full tell if she wanted to aside from words.

Suddenly without any warning Naruto charge at Kushina with his sword that seal in his left side. Kushina was able to block the attack, but Naruto sent her flying towards to an open area "no one is to interfere I need to find out something" Naruto said then he tilted his head backwards showing them how serious he was. All of them nodded.

**_Flashback ends_**

Naruto and Kushina clash swords with-one-another casing a stalemate, as they both look into each other's eye "can you imagine the pain I went through because of your misjudgment, all the beating, all the assassination attempts, crying myself to sleep while wondering if my parents love me. So tell me this HOW THE HELL CAN YOU MAKE IT UP TO ME KUSHINA" Naruto said before pushing her back then making a sealess _Wind Release-tunneling wind drill_ causing a massive wind shape drill coming towards Kushina. But she was able to block it with a fire wall that consume the wind jutsu Naruto made, but suddenly the fire wall was cut open by Naruto's sword that was lace with both lightning and water jutsu. Kushina quickly dodge the incoming slash "I know I can't make up all the pain you felt, but please I will do anything for us to make things right between us Sochi-kun" she said in a pleading tone.

But that fell to deaf ear, at least from what she thought, she saw her son pierce the ground with his sword, then he clamp both hand together "you should feel honored this is the first time I'll be using my _Yin Release-dark void lance"_ he said as he form a dark violet lance. **_["Just imagine Ulquiorra's Lanze Del Relampago"]_**

Everyone could feel the power emanating from the jutsu it was the same as a Bijudama. Naruto grasp the lance then threw it towards Kushina, but she was able to side step out of the way, causing Naruto's jutsu to hit a nearby forest, then suddenly a large explosion came from where the forest was.

Everyone's eyes widen as the large forest about twenty miles was left nothing but a large canyon 'he's willing to take it this far' was the thought of everyone while Kushina felt her heart fully shatter at that point, her son must truly hate her. Tears became visible and flowing down her face 'I guess he really hates me. You have only yourself to blame just made sure then maybe you would still have your Naruto with you' she thought sadly as she saw her son charge another void lance and charge towards her.

This time however she was willing to accept death by her son's hands 'maybe this way I could at least take some of the hatred he has and this is also my punishment for failing my son' Kushina thought then close her eye waiting for the end.

But it never came she open her eyes to see her son's jutsu just inches away from her neck "to what extent are you will to go trough for redemption and forgiveness Kushina" Naruto ask making Kushina's eyes widen for a second then quickly answer him "anything I'm willing to do anything just be by your side" she said with full determination.

Naruto release his jutsu then sigh. He then went to her right ear then whisper something that made her eyes widen "I can't see you as my mother since I have long no need for such but if you are truly want to be by my side and renew our relationship then do what I ask. If not forget ever meeting me as I will forget about you and assume what I have always assume that you were dead. You have one-week to decide" he said then shunshin away leaving Kushina to think on her option. Naruto then appear in-front of Mei "Mei-chan have Kushina stay in a hotel as for me I need time for myself and Kukaku I am sorry that the day didn't end as I expected it would" Naruto said from his tone he was emotionally tired.

Kukaku nodded in understanding and gave a sad smile "yeah but it can't really be help Naruto-kun but if you need help don't be afraid to approach me or your other hime's or your friends" she said getting a nod from Tsunade, Mei, Nel, Haku, and Zabuza "thank you everyone" he said before vanishing again.

**-End**


	8. Chapter 7

Human's talking-"Hi"

Human thinking-'Hi'

Techniques-_Rasengan_

Non-human talking-**Hi**

Non-human thinking-**_Hi_**

Disclaimer-I do not own anything aside from my concept and idea for my story. And if I did I would have made Haku to what everyone thought of her the first time the character was introduce then pair with Naruto I swear Kishimoto must have taken something nasty or he something really powerful. But who am I to judge now onward to the story.

Chapter 7

If you look around you could see the whole area was fully decimated; a number of threes where burn to ashes, cut in half, or had large spiral shape holes in them and at the middle of a rundown three was Naruto who was currently resting.

**_Lime_**

Naruto was currently pounding Kuruma like he has Swift Release blood line **"ahh…that's it…ahh…Naru-koi…ahh…release…ahh…all…thous anger"** the great demoness manage to moan out, currently she was seeing stars at how merciless he was pounding her, but she was okay with it since she love it rough and angry rough sex was the best kind.

Naruto took out his rood out of her wet tube then slip her over, using her leaking juices as lubricate, he spread it around the entrance of her ass. Kuruma was about to say something but her eyes shoot at the back of her skull, her tongue currently was sticking out and she was giving out a silent scream as Naruto stab her ass suddenly reshaping her ass in the shape of his dick. Not one second he started to move in and out fast causing the great vixen to moan while having a fuck stupid face.

After ten minute Kuruma came, seeing her pussy was gushing out Naruto took out his cock out of her ass then entered her pussy while she was having her orgasm. This only serves to further her orgasm as she came again, feeling her hot juice which only fuel Naruto to further fuck her to oblivion as he was also close to his own, feeling his tool twitching inside of him, Kuruma manage to wrap her legs around him just in time for him to release his seeds inside her wanting womb, this also cause her to cum for the third time.

**_Lime ends_**

Naruto and Kuruma, who was snuggling into his chest, were lying on the large silk bed basking in the afterglow of sex **"so have you calm down now Naru-koi?"** the queen of the Biju ask. Naruto reply with a simple peck on the lips "yeah thanks Kuru-hime. Do you think I did the right thing Kuru-hime you know asking her to do 'that' even though it is consider incent" Naruto said then the last part he ask.

Kuruma made a cute thinking pose before answering **"well consider I change your DNA to accommodate you being able to handle youki it won't be consider incent if that's your concern, given that the incent is not frown upon, and to answer your first question I can't say for certain since it is true you don't need a mother since you grew up never needing one so renewing your relationship through 'that' I can't say you made the right decision nor the correct decision since it is really up to you to say you did make the correct or incorrect decision. Even so I'll still support you" **Naruto just smile then nodded only time will tell if he did make the right decision, but in all honesty, there was a part of him that was willing to forgive her, having said or rather thought that, forgiveness needs to be earn. But there are things that can never be forgiven; an example was the people on the council "your right Kuru-hime thanks for everything. It seems someone is outside I'll talk to you later" he thank her then just before leaving he gave her one last kiss.

Outside of Naruto's mind

"Hey wake up you'll catch a cold if you sleep here" Naruto heard an angelic and familiar voice "hehe you know I can't catch a cold Haku-chan" Naruto said opening his eyes to see the soft smiling Haku who was wearing a short longs sleeves close neck blue shirt and knee high light blue skirt. **_["Did you all honestly believe I won't put the most definitive moment in the Naruto series, at least in my opinion, in my story the moment where Haku help Naruto completed in Nindo-way and where well all thought Haku was a girl but wasn't I swear Kishimoto made the wrong decision on not making Haku a girl, even though it fitted hell the voice was female and further in the anime/manga Haku look even more feminine, and killing her off and not pairing with Naruto" the author ranted.]_**

Naruto gain a small pink blush on his face how well her cloth hug her form showing of her perky C-cup breast and feminine hour glass build, which didn't go unnoticed by the ice user "oh do you like what you see Naruto-kun" she said in the most innocent voice and making a pose that made her incredibly cute, he could have sworn he saw a halo just above her head "uh…well you do look great in the outfit Haku-chan" Naruto said trying his best to look compose, if he could see Kuruma right now he would see her laughing her ass off on how Haku got him to fluster.

Haku of course slightly gain a small pink blush at his complement, but she still giggle on how he got him to fluster like that "why thank you Naruto-kun. So how are you feeling now? Naruto-kun" she thank him than ask him how he was concern was evidence by her tone on the last part. This cause Naruto to smile and at the same time inwardly frown how he had ignored Haku, who was the first person outside his inner circle to know about him, he made a promise to correct that "I'm okay now but I am in deep thought on what I told Kushina but I just can't fully forgive her, even though, a part of me already did" Naruto told her what he told Kushina to do if she ever wanted to be by his side and to renew his decision, he also told her further in on the people who had a majority in making his life hell and was responsible on separating them in the first place.

After he told her that Haku gain a very dark aura evidence on how sweet she was smiling and given the fact that their surrounding was turning into to snow with a large and very sharp were forming "um Haku-chan your turning the area into the land of snow hehe" Naruto said a little nervous and impress on how great her control is over her ability. After taking a calming breath her dark aura along with her ice pillar vanish "well Naruto I can't really interfere in this kind of affair cause it is between the two of you, having said that, I would thinks asking compensation for forgiveness you made the right decision, well since, her action was not her fault and at the same time her fault. It wasn't her fault since thous _two_ caused it and her fault for not properly checking. So I believe you did make the right decision, well at least a small part of you has already forgiven her then that's good but a larger part hasn't. So if this is the only way then go for it, provided she will accept" Haku said coolly.

Naruto blink a few time then registered what Haku told him then smile as he jump said woman into a hug causing her to scarlet "thanks Haku-chan that really help me" he said smiling while still hugging her "umm t-t-hats f-f-fine Naruto-kun" she said while stuttering a bit still, for reason that are obvious.

Naruto let her go from the hug than smile at her "Haku I would like to also apologies since we been back to Kiri I have been ignoring you and your feelings" Naruto said which got Haku eyes to widen and furthering her blush since he figure out she has a crush on him "so let me make it up to you I want to treat you to dinner don't worry I am sure the other girls would approve, since I have to get their okay's, so when do you want it" he blurted out.

This only serves to making her heart race even more and she was able to calm herself down to at least give him an answer "tomorrow should be fine since I just came back from a mission Naruto-kun say launch time" she said with a smile on her face "great I'll pick you up tomorrow and I promise you are going to like it" Naruto said with enthusiasm in his voice.

Once he shunshin to his hotel room he was quickly tackle by a blond, black, green, and auburn blur to the grown while the blur shouted his name in affection and in concern. Naruto knew who tackle him "girls I'm fine now" he said with a truthful smile though they gave him a questionable look "okay I wasn't earlier but with some advice from Haku-chan and Kuruma I'm okay now" he explain then gave each of them a reassuring kiss.

"Okay so what now Naruto-kun about Kushina-san and about thous two _scum's_" Kukaku ask still keeping her concern tone but spat the last part with venom. Naruto sigh "as of now nothing their time will come once I visit Konoha on the upcoming exam and as for Kushina I'll have to wait and see what her decision is about my offer" Naruto said getting a raise eyebrow at them.

Naruto told them about what he told Kushina if she wanted to renew their relationship with each other. It got their eyes widen from shock but quickly understood, they glance at each other then nodded as if understanding what the other was thinking of "we'll support you Naruto-kun and we approve your date with Haku-chan, with that said, why didn't you tell us you had that kind of _imagination_ we could have acted it out" Mei reassured him first that they support him then ended in teasing him "oh I agree you know our clans were relative and our hair do match so we could have acted _that_ out when we were making love" Tsunade said adding her own teasing.

This cause Naruto to blush "well you see I was in the heat of the moment" he said not realizing his words Kukaku decided to further tease him "oh so you where in the _heat_ of the moment does that mean you were turn on in dominating you Kaa-san or the fact that our date was going well and you were thinking on ending it with a little more _adventurous_ activity eh Na-ru-to-koi" she said seductively deepening his blush.

"Well you were feisty this morning Naruto-koi, added to the fact that you fuck the Mizukage in her office, after you gave me and Tsunade a finger fuck, after you had sex with us last night so it only proves that you were in _that_ kind of _heat_ and since we are a harem sister do you take the word _sister _literal to the meaning, does it mean that you're _interest_ in _that_ Naru-koi" Nel said further adding to the teasing.

Naruto couldn't respond as blood was rushing through his head he knew he couldn't last long and he wouldn't "so does Naruto wants to call us Onee-chan" each of them said in a seductive voice while pressing their assets on his chest. That did it Naruto flew back with a nose bleed passing out while the girls giggle at how they got Naruto "do you think we went too far in the teasing" Nel ask while resting Naruto head on her lap. They responded with a quire of Nah. While in Naruto's mind Kuruma was rolling over the floor laughing at her mate predicament.

The other girls let Naruto sleep on the bed as they got ready to end the day as well. After cleaning up each of them took position to where they were going to sleep; Kukaku snuggle to his right chest, while Tsunade place Naruto's right arm over her, Nel took to his left chest and Mei place his left arm over her, this of course cause Naruto to unconsciously wrap his arms over them bringing them closer letting out a content smile they close their eyes letting blissful slumber take them.

The next day Naruto woke up feeling a lot of weight on his chest, he tilted his head down, to see his mates still asleep. Naruto chuckle as he made a sealess shadow clone then substitute with him as he began his morning rituals.

Naruto saw the time he still had time for his date with Haku, he knew the perfect place for a picnic date. Naruto went out of the room and made his way to the kitchen but stop when he saw Kushina and she saw him. There was a moment of silent's before Naruto made his way pass her but stop when he was at her left side "remember one-week I'll be waiting for your decision" Naruto said in a soft voice with a little hope in them that Kushina caught. After he said his peace he went to the kitchen while leaving Kushina to her thought 'there was some hope in his voice does he hope I'll accept? Maybe a part of him did forgive me but a major part of him hasn't. Should I accept but it's incent, but still it is the only way I can be with my baby again I need advice but who could I ask…wait! I Tsunade I ask her for some advice but where is she' Kushina thought.

She use her chakra sensor ability to locate Tsunade's chakra signature, she quickly found her and made her way toward where she was, just in time to see her leaving Naruto's room "Tsunade-sama" Kushina called out "Kushina what is it" Tsunade ask.

"Can I talk to you in private I need some advice please I really need your help" Kushina said with a pleading tone. Tsunade figure it was the choice Naruto gave her Tsunade inwardly sigh she couldn't really turn her down she was good friends with her and maybe this can help both Naruto and her in the long run "okay Kushina lead me to your room" Tsunade said after she said that Kushina quickly grab her then, with speed the excided the Hirashin they arrive at her room.

Naruto made several shadow clone to but some ingredients for the picnic later, once they finish Naruto started in making their launch later on while also making some for his mates. Once he was finish Naruto place the food inside a storage scroll so he could keep them fresh.

It was around eleven thirty only thirty more minute before his date with Haku. Naruto started to prepare himself for the date; he opted for a close neck white short sleeves shirt that shown of his well sculpted upper body figure, dark blue skinny jeans, and shoes.

Naruto made his way towards Haku's house, ignoring the lustful stare from the female populace and the jealous stare form the male populace. Naruto was greeted by Zabuza, who was giving him a narrow stare "better treat her well I don't care how strong you are if you hurt her in any way I'll hunt you down" he said apply some KI. Naruto chuckle "don't worry I'll kill myself first before ever thinking in hurting her Zabuza" Naruto said.

Zabuza nodded content with his answer as he called out for his adopted daughter telling her that her boyfriend has arrived "Tou-san why do have to embarrass me like that" Haku said coming out making Naruto jaws left hanging. She was wearing a light blue vest over a white v-neck shirt, a knee high silk blue skirt, and white boots, she tied her hair into a single pony-tail with two bangs "how do I look Naruto-kun" she said in an innocent voice that hid a bit of mischief.

Naruto regain his confidents, which he'll never admit he lost for a second how beautiful she look and answer her "you look beautiful Haku-chan" this made her blush and smile at his compliment "thank you Naruto-kun you look handsome as well" Haku said.

On the side line Zabuza snicker at the two "okay enough of all this lovey-dovey stuff go on" he said getting a small glare from Haku for ruining their moment, but it was what a father would do embarrassing their child. Naruto just chuckle lightly it seems Zabuza fitted the fatherly roll well "I believe he is right Haku-chan come I plan a very special place for us to have our date" Naruto said extending his hands and gently, as if it was the most precious jewel he ever held, taking Haku's hand into his grasp then brought her closer to him. Before she could ask Naruto flash step them to the same place he took Kukaku.

Haku had the same reaction as Kukaku she too was in awe how simple yet beautiful nature was, while she was at awe Naruto took the opportunity to set their place just under a three which some of it leaves were turning into a shade of light brown and gave a great view of the ocean "Yuki-Onna-hime our launch is prepared" Naruto said gaining her attention and another blush from her "I'll be right their Foxy-kun" she said.

Naruto took the food he made, sushi-rolls with a side of lettuce and tomato, pork ramen, chocolate cake for later, and finally some soft drinks "sushi-rolls for you, ramen for me, for drinks well some soft drinks namely coke and for desert chocolate cake with wipe cream if you like of course" Naruto didn't need an answer since he saw Haku's watery mouth "well dig in Haku-chan" Naruto blink for a second then he quickly aw Haku eating causing him to mildly chuckle as he two began to eat.

Haku took a bite of the sushi-rolls Naruto made and made her eyes to widen in delight "wow Naruto-kun this taste amazing" she said making Naruto sheepish "really thanks for the compliment Haku-chan hehe" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

Both made small talk with each other, Haku told Naruto about her mission yesterday a simple escort mission, but turns out the employer was a supporter of Yagura, they were able to fight back and there was no loses, that made Naruto mad but glad that Haku was fine.

Naruto could see Haku wanted to ask something but it seems she didn't want to offend him, sighing slightly "go ahead Haku-chan you can I won't mad nor offended" he said making Haku embarrass that he was able to caught on "I wanted to ask do you really hate your old village Naruto-kun" she reluctantly ask.

Naruto took in some air then sigh "no I do not hate the village per-say I dislike the villagers but not all of them" he said much to the confusion of Haku but thankfully he saw her confusion "ahh I see your confusion. There are some villagers that were good to me an example would be the people in the red-light. You see I used to live I the red-light district people there were consider the worst of the worst, the scum and stain of Konoha. But it was thous so-called scum who was able to tell the different with a kunai and a weapon storage scroll" Naruto said making Haku slightly surprise

"A woman name Akira who was called the mother bordello who owns majority of the strip clubs, clubs and bordello clubs in Konoha she used to hide me during the times a mob would come after me. Now don't judge her cause she is in _that_ kind of profession, unlike Gato, Akira would always check the men who plans to sleep with her girls to see if they have some kind of sickness so that they would stay health. She values their health greatly another is that if any of them would harm her girls, well let just say they regret it the next day. You see she was an A-rank kunochi nickname Akira fire whip mistress for her ability to mold fire into a form of a whip" Naruto said making Haku's eyes widen, of-course she knew about that since she was one of the strongest kunochi "surprise well don't be but I won't explain why she took in that kind of profession since it is her tale to tell. But any way, when I used to run from a mob who wanted to hurt me and kill me I would usually hide in one of her clubs and the girls there would always hide me, I consider them my older sisters actually and Akira was like a mother figure to me, she taught me proper manners and being a gentlemen, she was strike at time and kind the next, she would scold me if I did something wrong, but comfort for me when I was sad, hell all of them did, she even thought me how to read and write" Naruto said with a fond smile.

"Another is the gangs in the red-light, they would also help me if I need a place to lay-low and I would usually help them in their business, as a look out nothing to shady, but they did teach me the trades in the under-world and some survival skills. One of the people who would help was the leader of the Yakuza, but I won't tell you his name it consider a secret that he made me promise not to tell anyone and I always keep my promise so sorry" he said. Haku nodded in agreement seeing how serious he was "well to continue he thought me how to be a business men and cook, well he ask his chef to teach me, some basic self-defenses, show me how to tell a fake from the real deal he was a father figure to me while his crew were all like my elder brother, yeah I remember one time I was talking to one of Akira's girls and they would always tease me how I was already making my move on her and among other things" Naruto said still having that fond smile while chuckling at the memories.

Haku could only give a small smile, it seems the people who were consider scum's, were the people who help Naruto and saw him not as a demon but as a human, who need help "but the biggest he thought me was how to control and hide my emotion. It breaded the mask I wear today" he said now that got Haku, his mask, the cold, calculative, manipulative, deceitful mask that she was afraid of, not that she would ever admit it out loud, that men was the cause of it "yeah he did he called it _my scary mask,_ well he had one too when he used it to intimidate people with but around me he was this kind and caring person that only a very few people would see. I consider them my precious people" Naruto said.

Haku nodded with a small smile on her pretty face "I see so there are the reason you don't hate your village I understand Naruto-kun thank you for telling me that allow me to show you my appreciation" she said before Naruto could ask he was surprise to feel Haku's soft yet firm lips on his that held a lot of passion in them. But Naruto quickly recover and return the kiss with equal amount of passion. A few minutes, which seems like hours for them, they broke off the kiss, reluctantly, but due to lack of air they had to.

Both were panting heavily with deep blushes on their face "Haku I need to tell you something if we further our relationship to the point where I mark you as my mate, there are some benefits; one is that at some point you will stop ageing gaining eternal youth, another is that most injuries that would be consider fatal to some won't affect you as thous would heal fast, unless they cut of you head and burn the body. So in a nut shell you will be considered immortal. So I ask you do you still want this, to be together" Naruto ask in a moment of vulnerability, the others already knew since Tsunade explain to the two girls namely Mei and Nel about it but they already accepted it and by now Kukaku have been told after his confrontation with Kushina, but if anything from last night had any indication she accepted it. Haku was taken back but saw how vulnerable he was at the moment, she thought about it really hard she would be sad that one day she would see her father Zabuza would die of old age while she remain herself, but knew he would tell her to accept since what matter to him was her happiness, she also knew that she won't be able to make much friends, but thinking back she wasn't really the sociable type, but if she did gain friends she would still remember them even if they had pass on so the choice was clear to her "I accept Naruto-kun so along as you love me and the others" she said firmly.

Naruto smile the biggest smile he have "thank you Haku-chan" Naruto said with a gentle voice. In the seal Kuruma held also a smile **'I'm happy for you my love and when I get out of the seal I will have to thanks Haku for helping my mate along with the other girls'** she thought to herself as she scan the seal and slowly the counter seal Naruto made was slowly eating away the seal that bastard made, but she was thankful for him, cause without him she wouldn't been able to find the perfect mate Naruto.

It was late in the afternoon the two didn't notice the time since they were too busy enjoying each other's company till they felt Mei flare her chakra signaling that he was needed "well I enjoy our time together Haku-chan" he said. Haku nodded "yes I also did thank you Naruto-kun" she said before both shunshin to Mei's office.

Once they arrive in Mei's office both couples saw every Jonin who took on new genin students, Haku went beside Zabuza and Naruto went to Mei's side giving her a quick peck, which got her to blush a slight red, she quickly got her blush down and recompose herself "okay earlier today I've receive a letter of invitation to the chunin exam from Konoha" she announce making Naruto inwardly smirk, it seems Konoha is making their move on him "which will be held in their village since there are hosting this year. I've already send a letter that we will accept. We have about month before it starts so I want all of you to use this month's to stack up on mission and to train your genin team. That will be all dismiss, except Zabuza, Naruto, Chojuro, Ao, and Haku" Mei ordered. After that everyone left leaving only the people who task to stay.

Mei motion for her Anbu guard to leave them, once they were gone, Naruto activated the privacy seal around the room "okay now that taken care of I'll let Naruto explain from here on out" Mei said nodding to Naruto "now have all you heard about the new village Otogakure or the village hidden in the sound" Naruto said they nodded.

"Good that village is founded and headed by the snake sanin Orochimaru" Naruto said making their eyes widen in shock "you see he establish this village for the soul reason to kill Sarutobi Hirazune, take down Konoha, and steal the Sharingan" he blurted out.

"But how the hell would he do that Otogakure is but a small village made up of missing Nin. I'll admit some of them are strong but they can't take a village like Konoha even if they have a Sanin backing them up" Ao said making the others aside for Mei and Naruto nod in agreement "that may be true but they allied themselves with Suna since they hope if they can challenge and take down Konoha their wind Daimyo will fund them again. Added to the fact that they have an unstable one-tail Jinjuriki, who from my contact, will be participating in the chunin exam. So do the math; an unstable Jinchuriki making havoc in the streets of Konoha, Suna and Oto shinobies alongside Orochimaru's summons against Konoha shinobies who has no tail beast how do you all think will it go down" Naruto said grimly.

Each of them quickly realize that it will be a one sided battle, the amount of destruction from a tale beast alone would make it almost impossible for Konoha shinobies to make a proper defense, but something was still plaguing their minds Zabuza decided to ask "so why are telling us this, I thought you hate that village, but the way your acting now, is as if you want to save that village. So what your deal Naruto?" the others aside from two girls "I can care less what happens to them, but as it stands, there are still people their whom I care about, people who actually treated me well and help me when I was a kid, so I am not doing this to save that village, I am doing to repay a dept I owe them when I was a kid. Nothing more nothing less Zabuza" Naruto said firmly hiding his true motives that they accepted aside from the two girls, for obvious reason.

"So um what is your plan Naruto-san" Chojuro ask since the others two wanted to know what he was going to do "the plan is I will be taking both you Chojuro and Haku as my genin team along with my shadow clone. I've anticipated that Orochimaru will make a move on the Uchiha during the second part of the exam. Before you ask, I have a contact in the Konoha who gave me some back ground on Orochimaru and his obsession to learn all the jutsu and immortality. One way to learn all form of jutsu is with the Sharingan since it can copy any jutsu aside from bloodline. Now on to the plan" Naruto started in telling them about his plan before dismissing them.

Leaving only Mei and Naruto "okay now that settle are we going forward with the new squad you're planning on building" Mei ask. A small smirk grace Naruto's face as he read up the report Kukaku that on the table "yes since the new launchers are finish I can proceed on making the new squad I believe I can get it down within a month just a week or two-day before the chunin exams and after that if it is successful then we can proceed forward with the new project and if it is successful then we will be the first to have this new weapons at our disposal thus solidifying Kirigakure's military strength Mei-hime" Naruto said with a very serious tone.

Mei nodded please with how well her no their village is growing after saying their goodbye's Naruto made his way to his new compound that was finish it wasn't that big, it had about five rooms, three guess rooms, three bathrooms, two hot springs, a recreation room, two kitchen, a training field, a weapons room, basement, library, and a sealing room. The front lawn of his house has a small pond with some codfish with a miniaturize falls alongside some threes 'I hope you like our new home Kuru-hime since I did made it into the image on how my mindscape looks like' Naruto said to his lovely vixen **"it's wonderful Naru-koi and I don't have to wait any longer since the seal is almost gone just a bit more and I can finally be with you"** she said with a loving and eager tone.

**_Time skip one-week_**

A week has pass since then Naruto been training the first hundredth shinobies who can use the new launchers Naruto made, as far as result go it was going smoothly with no problem.

The Kunai rifle was about seventy centimeter long from the barrel to the stock, the magazine can hold about thirty-two thirteen-inch special kunai, the magazine itself has a special seal that acts like a storage scroll that will automatically restock the magazine with kunai.

Next was the senbo launcher it measured around fifteen centimeter from the barrel to the grip which the magazine was built into and like the kunai launchers it also has the same seal.

Each launchers has a set of seals such as a weight seals to make the launcher light and easy to carry, a heat seal that only heats up the kunai and the senbo allow it to cut trough flesh like a hot knife through butter, and a security seal that when someone, aside from the owner, touches the launcher the seal reacts by shocking them then self destructing, so is not to allow the enemy to get a hold of the weapon.

It was also the eve of Kushina's decision, a part of him hopes that she would accept since truth be told, aside from him being attracted to her and along with her knowledge of seal, he wanted to renew their relationship in hopes of mending some wounds he has in his heart.

As of now he assign a shadow clone to continue to train the new squad, the squad consist of shinobies that where mid too long range combat. His training regiment was on their stealth skills, genjutsu skills, adding elemental affinity along with their blood line, some even got into creating their own and sharing with the others since Naruto beat into their heads how important team work and looking out for your comrade is.

Naruto on the other hand was working on a new jutsu that combine his Yin element or darkness element with his rasengan that he has yet to use Naruto could only smirk as he remember the look on the bastard's face when he trick him into thinking he was about to release the Kyuubi. But that's a story for another time.

Right now Naruto was heading back to the master's bedroom when he felt two chakra familiar chakra signature, opening the door, he saw Kukaku who was wearing a black lace bra and panties beside her was his mother Kushina who was wearing a crimson bra the push her breast together making them more perky and thong "so you made your decision Kushina" Naruto said. Kushina responded by walking towards him sensually then gave him a heated kiss shoving her tongue into his mouth, but before Naruto could return the gesture, she pulled out "there's your answer Sochi-sama" she said in a very seductive voice. Then she grasps his ands then places them on her large DD-cup mold and wet treasure.

Naruto then felt a single pair of arms wrap around his neck along with a soft yet firm breast pushing up against his back "don't forget me Naru-koi I've decided we decided to share this moment with our very special men" Kukaku whisper huskily. The two women lead him toward the large king-size bed then quickly tear off his cloths leaving him only with his orange color boxers that shown off his length trough the fabric "now that's out of the way how's about you make your Kaa-chan a happy woman" Kushina whisper into his right ear.

**_Lemon all minors you know what to do_**

Both busty started to get a feel for his length trough his box 'his big' was both their thought as they stroke his log making him moan in pleasure. But Naruto wasn't one to back down. Naruto brought his hands that was lace with his chakra down to their wet panties and started to rub their pussy trough their panties making both woman moan out "ahh Naru-koi/Sochi-kun" both of moan in a very sexy voice.

Naruto then inserted his hands inside their panties and started to rub the other lips and clitoris of their pussy while pulsing his chakra making both of them moan louder and increase their wetness "both of your moans sound cute and sexy now scream for me my sexy little sluts" he said then inserted two chakra lace fingers inside their pussy and started to massage their inner walls "YESS! AHH YESS NARU-KOI/SOCHI-SAMA" both women scream out in ecstasy and a quick orgasm.

Both woman then tore of his boxer exposing his large length to both of them, they quickly took of their bras and panties leaving them naked for his eyes to see "let us return the favor Naruto-sama" they said in unison as they started to slowly lick his poll making Naruto groan in pleasure. Kushina was first to suck and Kukaku wet for his sees sack "that feels good" Naruto moan out.

They switch places as both woman were slowly deep throat him getting a good seven inch down and getting a good taste of his pre-cum "hmm I love the taste of your pre-cum Sochi-kun don't you agree Kukaku" Kushina said getting a good sip of his pre-cum "oh I agree with you its making more wet and wanting for his white milk" Kukaku said then enclose his dick between the valley of her breast, Kushina likewise also did the same giving Naruto a two-way tit-fuck.

Naruto was in heaven and could only moan out as felt soft and firm round flesh going up and down his length along with then licking the tip of dick like a lollipop or a Popsicle stick on a hot summer day. Both women felt Naruto's dick throb trough their breast signaling he was about to cum "go ahead Naru-kun spray us with your white seeds" Kukaku said while kissing the tip of his dick "yes Sochi-kun cover all are breast and face with your think white milk" Kushina said as she too kiss the tip of his dick.

That did it Naruto came all over both women, once he stop both women clean lick each other clean, that would have made Naruto hard if he wasn't still hard. After they lick Naruto cum off both woman savor the taste of his cum and they love it "hmm sweet and salty I love it" Kukaku said after she swallow Naruto's cum "hmm yes my Sochi-kun's cum taste wonder full like salt ramen" Kushina said also after swallowing Naruto's cum.

Seeing Naruto was still hard Kushina was first to position herself above his shaft "this way you and I can bond Sochi-kun" She said before plunging herself "ahh Kushina-chan your so tight and hot!" Naruto moan.

"Ahh Sochi-kun you're bigger than he ever was!" Kushina moan out as she felt Naruto's dick poking the entrance cervix making her have a mini-orgasm. After a minute getting a good feel of his length Kushina began to fuck her son in a reverse cow girl position making both parties moan, Kukaku not wanting to be left out, position her pussy on top of his mouth "Naru-koi will you lick my pussy" she said in wanting voice. Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he began to eat out Kukaku's pussy causing said woman to moan out "ahh yes Naru-koi right their!" she moaned.

A few minute pass and both woman were in heated make out session while caressing the others breast furthering their pleasure, added to the fact that Naruto was sending pulses of his chakra trough his dick, tongue and finger making them feel the highest form of pleasure they could feel "FUCK NARUTO-KUN/SOCHI-KUN I'M CUMMING" both woman came along with Naruto "I'M CUMMING AS WELL" Naruto drank up Kukaku's honey nectar while panting Kushina's pussy white with his cum and getting his dick covered by her juicy liquid.

Kushina got off Naruto once he was done panting her inside and Kukaku position herself on all-fours while opening her entrance "Naru-kun please! Take me now!" she roared the last part out "here I go Kukaku-chan" Naruto said as he entered Kukaku's pussy claiming her virgin pussy.

Kukaku let out a silent scream as she felt Naruto entering her, but instead of pain she felt pleasure from it "go ahead Naru-koi fuck me, violate my pussy, reshape it into the shape of your dick, making me scream your name!" she moaned. Naruto didn't speak as he quickly added some lighting element trough out his body making his hips move into a blur as he fuck Kukaku "damn I knew virgins has a certain tightness with but Kukaku-chan your pussy is the tightest!" Naruto grunted as he fuck her senseless.

Kukaku couldn't respond as she was in sex heaven, cloud nine, or whatever place you would think that would describe the pleasure she was feeling. After five minutes Naruto change their position, Naruto lifted her into the air while he was still inside her, Kukaku instinctively, somehow in her daze, wrap her arms around Naruto's neck while he continue to give the fuck of her life, or of what's about to come in continuing their relationship.

Another five minutes Naruto could feel her walls clamping down on his dick signaling she was about to cum "AHH NARUTO-KUN YES I;M CUMMING YOUR MAKING ME CUM AHH NARUTO!" she scream out as she came "ME TOO KUKAKU-HIME!" Naruto scream out as he too came.

Kukaku could feel Naruto's warm liquid furthering her orgasm and Naruto could feel his dick being milk like a cow. Another minute pass before Naruto pulled out having stuff Kukaku's womb with her semen. But when he pulled out Kushina quickly grab his dick and started to suck on it making him hard again "Sochi-kun looks like your still up for round two shall we continue" Kushina said in a hungry voice as she position her son's organ near her entrance as she sat down while her back was arch "your very naughty Kaa-chan I think you need to be punish" Naruto said with a grin.

Kushina was about to ask until she let out a pleasurable scream as she felt Naruto plunge inside her "AHH YES SOCHI-KUN YOUR KAA-CHAN'S BEEN NAUGHTY TEACH ME A LESSON WITH YOUR DICK!" she scream out in pure bliss "as you wish" was all he said before he repeated what he did earlier to Kukaku.

Seven minutes pass before Naruto change their position and Naruto lifted Kushina while still fucking her, she had enough sense to wrap her legs around him and her arms around his neck while trying to meet his thrust "FUCK BABY YOU MAKING ME CUM PLEASE CUM WITH ME, MAKE ME YOUR WOMAN, MAKE ME HAVE LITTLE NARUTO'S AHH I'M CUMMING!" Kushina scream out her orgasm "FUCK KAA-CHAN OF YOU WANT MY CUM SO BAD HERE YOU GO!" Naruto said as he came inside her.

**_Lemon end_**

Once they were done Naruto brought both woman near him, this made them instinctively snuggle into his chest Naruto saw Kukaku's regenerated arm making him smirk 'she will be surprise tomorrow' he said before letting blissful slumber take him joining his mate in the dream world **'oh she won't be the only one who's going to be surprise fufu'** Kuruma though as she saw the last of the seal vanish along with the gates that was keeping her from Naruto making her grin in delight.

**End**

**A small preview**

"So Naruto tell me are you here to help this village who had scorned you, who had made your childhood a living hell? Do you honestly believe that by doing this you'll be view as a hero" Orochimaru said while glaring at the blond Jinchuriki. But soon Naruto chuckle then turned into a full blown laughter much to the confusion of the snake Sanin "WHAT'S SO FUNNY BRAT ARE LAUGHING BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!" Orochimaru shouted out.

The people outside of the barrier also wonder why he was laughing but soon his laughter died down "I agree with you on why should I help this people who had made my life hell" he said making the Konoha shinobies sweet a bit "but I'm not doing this for them no I'm only here for one things and one things only" Naruto stop and let the snake Sanin wonder what would that be.

Orochimaru raise an eyebrow at that "oh pray tell what would that be brat" Naruto responded by quickly flashing in front of him then send a chakra enhance punch sending him flying into the nearest branch that the Shodaime made "I came here to take your head" Naruto said.

Then Naruto channel his Yin chakra making a dark violet lance "and besides A hero? Whoever said I was _Yin Release-dark void lance"_ Naruto said before throwing the lance targeting the Sanin's head.


End file.
